Kropelki
by Laiii
Summary: Kanon biega nago po łące. Epizodycznie bohaterowie z BMT, raczej większość OC. Akcja dzieje się 20 lat po zakończeniu Wielkiego Mistrza.
1. 1

**OD AUTORKI: Kanon był, ale się zmył. Luźno związane z BMT. Bohaterów z BMT pojawia się kilku i to epizodycznie. Pozmieniałam dużo rzeczy w różnych życiorysach - może być dyskusyjnie! Jest to dzieło wieku nastoletniego (to wytłumaczenie odnośnie stylu xD) i dzieło mojej szalonej w tamtych czasach wyobraźni (to dlatego tak... popłynęłam). Dodaje, a nuż ktoś będzie miał coś do poczytania w niedzielne popołudnie.**

Dodałam go na starym forum, a potem usunęłam, bo budził wiele kontrowersji. Wróciłam do niego i doszłam do wniosku, że sam one-shot nie jest taki zły. W sumie to nawet mi się podoba, choć z pewnością pochodzenie Sonei znowu trafi pod nóż.

Prawdę mówiąc osobiście uważam, że one-shot jest tylko lekko przekombinowany. Zaczęłam zmieniać ten dyskusyjny fragment, ale stwierdziłam, że mi się nie chce; mnie się podoba.

Akcja dzieje się po zakończeniu BMT. Wojny nie było. Sonea została wygnana razem z Akkarinem, trafiła do domu jego rodziny i tam zamieszkała. Wzięli ślub, etc. Rezydencja Delvonów została najechana przez Sachakan, dokładniej Ichanich, a potem najechali także Kyralię i Gildię. Reszta historii jest opowiedziana w tekście. Akcja dzieje się 18 lat od tego najazdu, co daje jakieś 20/21 lat po zakończeniu BMT, jeśli dobrze liczę.

 _Jest taki żar, co pali serce._

 _Jest taki głód, co czekać nie chce._

 _Jest taka siła,_ której _siły brak._

 _To ja._

Mori zawsze stawiała na swoim. Nieważne czy chodziło o jakieś zupełnie nieistotne rzeczy, jak to, czy wazon ma stać na małym lub dużym stoliku, czy o rzeczy ważne, jak wybór dyscypliny. Jej zawsze było najważniejsze. Odkąd pamiętała, o wszystko musiała stoczyć wojnę z matką. Ta kobieta zupełnie nie rozumiała jej punktu widzenia, co doprowadzało ów dziewczynę do szewskiej pasji, albo i czasem gorzej.

Niemniej, po kolejnym przewróceniu Gildii do góry nogami, obie w pewnym sensie wypracowywały kompromis. Kompromis zdaniem Moriany, bo zdaniem jej matki dziewczyna po prostu postawiła na swoim. Znowu.

Obie doskonale pamiętały kłótnie, jaka wybuchła, gdy Mori musiała oficjalnie wybrać przyszły kolor szat. Dziewczyna była zdecydowana niemalże od urodzenia, nie wyobrażała sobie siebie w niczym innym. A tymczasem jej matka... cóż, ona też była zdecydowana od urodzenia córki: Mori zostanie Uzdrowicielką jak ona. To była bezpieczna przyszłość, jaką wybrała dla córki. Najbezpieczniejsza i najbardziej użyteczna. Jej matka nie miała nic do innych dziedzin, ale nie chciała pozwolić córce być kimś innym. Owszem, zgodziłaby się na Alchemię, ale obie miały jakiś mały uraz do tej dziedziny. Zieleń pasuje do Mori idealnie.

Tymczasem Mori wybrała czerwień.

Od przywdziania szaty Wojowniczki dzieliły ją jeszcze dwa lata, ale czekała na to z niecierpliwością. Po trzech latach brąz zdążył jej się znudzić. A poza tym, czułaby się w końcu wolna. Gildia ją przytłaczała. Okropnie.

Przystanęła i rozejrzała się dookoła. Z szarego nieba leciała jakaś mżawka. Mokre i brązowe liście gniły pod drzewami, które kołysały pustymi gałęziami w rytm silnego wiatru. Nienawidziła jesieni. Niedługo temperatura spadnie jeszcze bardziej, a ona sama będzie brnąć przez zaspy śniegu. Nie ma gorszej pory roku niż jesień czy zima.

Jesień powodowała u Mori sprzeczne uczucia. Zwiastowała koniec roku i skracający się czas oczekiwania na upragnioną przez nią wolność i czerwoną szatę, jednak... Nigdy więcej nie będzie już Nowicjuszką. Odczuwała pewnego rodzaju przywiązanie do Uniwersytetu i trudno było się jej dziwić. Poza paroma miejsca w mieście nie znała niczego innego. Tylko Gildia. To tu się urodziła, wychowała. Całe jej życie związane było z Gildią jakimś mocnym spoidłem i fakt, że miałaby go zerwać, wzbudzał u niej strach.

Ale wolność... kto skrycie o niej nie marzył. A zwłaszcza taka wolność, która pozwoli jej poznać prawdę. To wszystko czego matka nigdy nie chciała jej powiedzieć.

Przeklęła pod nosem i pobiegła szybko w kierunku budynków, stwarzając nad sobą tarczę, która służyła jej za wielki parasol. Przystanęła w progu Uniwersytetu i jeszcze raz spojrzała na dziedziniec przed nim. Zaczęło znacznie mocniej padać. Przeklęta pogoda.

Mając świadomość, że jest już spóźniona, ruszyła w kierunku sali, w której miała wykłady z historii. Skręciła parę razy, perfekcyjnie odnajdując się w plątaninie korytarzy i zakrętów. Już z daleka widziała drzwi od swojej sali. Zaczęła w myślach tworzyć usprawiedliwienie dla Mistrzyni, gdy nagle coś się z nią zderzyło. A raczej ktoś rzucił się na nią i uścisnął tak mocno, że miała wrażenie, iż połamią jej wszystkie żebra.

\- Tu jesteś! - Usłyszała dziewczęcy krzyk.

Zamrugała zdziwiona i dostrzegła stojącą przed sobą kuzynkę. Z zazdrością przyjrzała się jej fioletowej szacie, która perfekcyjnie komponowała się ze złotymi włosami. Katara była od niej dwa lata starsza. Parę miesięcy temu skończyła naukę. I wybrała Alchemię. W takim momencie Mori zawsze chciała jak najszybciej stać się pełnoprawnym magiem.

\- A co to za okazja, aby się na mnie rzucać? - zapytała dziewczyna, odgarniając z twarzy długie, brązowe włosy.

\- Chodź. - Katara chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła wgłąb budynku.

\- Mam zajęcia - zapiszczała Mori, usiłując zaprzeć się nogami.

\- Słuchaj, czy naprawdę masz mnie za taką głupią? Ty i historia? To jakieś nierealne połączenie.

Mori zmarszczyła czoło i przygryzła wąską wargę.

\- Masz rację. Uciekam.

\- Widzisz, jak ja cię dobrze znam. - Starsza dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

Przemknęły cicho korytarzami ku klatkom schodowym. Za cel obrały sobie któreś z małych, nieużywanych pomieszczeń na najwyższym piętrze Uniwersytetu. Gdy dotarły, obie oddychały ciężko, ale nie ma takiej rzeczy, która powstrzymałaby je od ucieczki.

Katara przepuściła kuzynkę przodem. Mori zmarszczyła brwi, ale oddaliła od siebie podejrzenia i po prostu weszła do środka. Gdy tylko otwarły się drzwi, coś jasnego ją oślepiło, a potem z krzykiem rzuciło się na nią kilka osób. W większości osoby z jej grupy. Zmarszczyła czoło - nie powinni mieć właśnie historii?

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedziała do Katary, gdy kolejna osoba ją ściskała i składała życzenia.

\- To wszystko dzięki Erinowi - odpowiedziała kuzynka.

\- Erin tu jest?! - wykrzyknęła, usiłując przekrzyczeć kilkanaście osób.

Dostrzegła tylko, jak Katara kiwa głową, a potem jakieś ramiona ją mocno chwyciły i podniosły do góry. Zamachała nogami w powietrzu bezradnie, a potem wytrzeszczyła oczy, gdy mocno ją ściśnięto.

\- Erin! - Objęła go mocno za szyję. - Jak to zrobiłeś?

Postawił ją na podłodze i musiał się mocno nachylić, aby nie urwała mu głowy. Tak jak matce, życie jej również poskąpiło wzrostu. Puściła go w końcu.

\- Poszedłem do Mistrzyni. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, myślałem, że wyzionie ducha - odpowiedział z szerokim, zawadiackim uśmiechem. Cały Erin, pomyślała. - Zapytałem, czy mogę porwać klasę z jej zajęć. Zgodziła się bez słowa.

\- Skoro nie powiedziała ani słowa, to skąd wiesz, że się zgodziła? - Moriana skrzyżowała ręce.

\- Ty i twoja niewiara we mnie - burknął.

\- Pomyśl, Mori - powiedziała Katara chwilę później, gdy reszta grupy zajęła się sobą, zostawiając ich trójkę samą sobie. - Uczysz czwartą klasę i nagle przychodzi do ciebie następca tronu Kyralii.

\- Zamilkła, a ja uznałem, że to z racji takiego oczarowania moją osobą i porwałem całą grupę.

Miała ochotę wybuchnąć dzikim śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie minę Mistrzyni. Z drugiej strony czeka ją świętowanie, a miała nadzieję, że wszyscy zapomną, a ona po prostu zaszyje się gdzieś i będzie udawała na jeden dzień, że jej nie ma. Ale oni nie mogli zapomnieć. Dziś kończyła osiemnaście lat.

Osiemnaście lat. Nieco przerażająca perspektywa. I nic właściwie nie dokonała w ciągu tych osiemnastu lat. Czuła się już dorosła, a wszyscy tylko ją ograniczali.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle, a do środka weszła jakaś kobieta w stroju służącej. Mori rozpoznała w niej swoją ciotkę.

\- Moriano? - zapytała, szukając dziewczyny wzrokiem. Gdy udało jej się wyłowić ją z tłumu, podeszła do niej szybko i nachyliła się do ucha dziewczyny. - Mistrz Dorrien każe przekazać, że twoja matka jest w Domu Uzdrowicieli.

Nie czekała na nic innego, po prostu wybiegła z sali i rzuciła się biegiem do wskazanego miejsca. Niemal przewróciła paru nowicjuszy pod drodze, a tuż przy wyjściu prawie staranowała Wielkiego Mistrza, ale nie obchodziło ją to. Liczyła się tylko matka.

Od razu zapukała do gabinetu Mistrzyni Vinary, pamiętając, że to ona zajmowała się zawsze jej rodzicielką. Kobiety nie było w pokoju, znalazła ją kilka korytarzy dalej, gdy błąkała się i zaglądała do kolejnych sal dla chorych. Miała świadomość, że w ogóle nie powinno jej tu być, mogli tu wchodzić tylko wykształceni Uzdrowiciele, ale obawa o matkę wygrała. Nie zgadzały się często, ale Moriana miała tylko ją. Nie wyobrażała sobie, gdyby nagle jej zabrakło.

Vinara kazała jej usiąść w poczekalni. Więc Mori siedziała. Obserwowała, jak przez pomieszczenie przewija się tłum ludzi, w większości z Domów, którzy przychodzili odwiedzać chorych krewnych. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, nikomu nie przeszkadzała, nikt na nią nie czekał. Nieco przerażające uczucie.

Moriana pochodziła z jednej z tych rodzin, które zostały zniszczone przez najazd Sachakan. Czy tam Ichanich. Nigdy nie była specjalnie dobra z historii, chociaż Mistrzyni na pewno o tym wspominała. Miała tylko matkę. Matkę, która o ojcu niechętnie nawet mówiła. I Katarę, o dwa lata starszą kuzynkę, którą jej matka wychowała jak własną córkę. Mori nigdy nie pytała, czy matka miała rodzeństwo, jaki stopień pokrewieństwa łączy ją z Katarą. Wiedziała, że matka nie chce mówić o przeszłości. Ale było widać, że są rodziną - miały identyczne, bursztynowe oczy. Czasem zżerała ją ciekawość. Katara miała złote włosy i ciemną, sachakańską cerę. Co łączyło jej bladą i brązowowłosą matkę z Sachaką? Chyba nigdy się tego nie dowie.

Ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła Katarę. Po chwili kuzynka usiadła obok niej i w milczeniu spędziły kolejną godzinę. Robiło się coraz później, goście się wykruszali, chorzy wracali do swoich sali. Tylko one dwie czekały na jakieś wieści, ale nikt nie chciał im nic powiedzieć.

To tylko kolejny atak, powtarzała sobie Mori. Jak każdy inny. Matka za tydzień wróci do domu. Gdy jednak do sali wszedł Administrator Lorlen, zaczęła wątpić w to, aby nie było to nic poważnego. Vinara tylko raz konsultowała się z Lorlenem, a wtedy matka spędziła tu... kilka miesięcy. Poza matką, to dwójka najlepszych Uzdrowicieli w Gildii. Na pewno nic jej nie będzie, powtarzała w myślach.

Ale nie chciała dłużej czekać.

\- Administratorze Lorlenie! - krzyknęła i szybko wstała, doganiając go. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią z góry. - Co z mamą?

Coś było w jego twarzy, co powiedziało jej, że się martwi. Poważnie martwi. Szukała jakiegoś potwierdzenia w jego błękitnych oczach, ale niczego nie znalazła. Nawet jeśli coś wiedział, ona się tego teraz nie dowie.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze jak zawsze, Mori. - Położył jej dłonie na ramionach. Spojrzał w jej czarne oczy, w których teraz pojawiły się łzy. Nie miała już sił.

\- Jak zawsze - powiedziała, mrugając zawzięcie i usiłując pozbyć się łez z oczu.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś iść do domu - powiedział.

Pokiwała głową i poszła obudzić Katarę, która lekko przysnęła na krześle. Ufała Lorlenowi i wiedziała, że skoro mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, to tak musi być. Całe dzieciństwo jej tak powtarzał i nigdy się nie mylił. Miała ogromną nadzieję, że nie nastąpił ten pierwszy raz.

Na dworze przestało padać. Nie miała ochoty wracać do swojego pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy, udała się prosto do mieszkania matki. Po drodze Katara milczała, umożliwiając Mori pogrążenie się w myślach. Kuzynka weszła do domu pierwsza, a Mori zatrzymała się.

\- Idziesz? - zapytała Katara cicho.

\- Za chwilę - odpowiedziała. Tamta wzruszyła ramionami i udała się w kierunku odpowiednich drzwi do mieszkania ciotki.

Mori objęła wzrokiem całą szarą i ponurą Gildię, wysoki Uniwersytet, bezlistne drzewa i szare niebo.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, tato - szepnęła do powietrza. Matka powiedziała jej kiedyś, że miał urodziny tego samego dnia co ona.

Westchnęła ciężko, wytarła buty i weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.


	2. 2

_Suddenly my eyes are open,_

 _Everything comes into focus._

 _We are all illuminated._

Coś uderzyło w jej okno. Mori zamarła przestraszona, mając nadzieje, że coś jej się przesłyszało, lub że sprawca tego uderzenia stwierdzi, że jednak nie ma jej w środku i sobie pójdzie. Starała się nawet ciszej oddychać, aby tylko jej pomysł nie ujrzał światła dziennego. Gdy jednak ogłuszający huk rozległ się drugi raz, sapnęła poirytowana i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je lekko, a gdy zobaczyła znajomą twarz, odrzuciła okienniki i otwarła okno na całą szerokość.

Przyjrzała się młodemu mężczyźnie lewitującemu na wysokości pierwszego piętra, gdzie mieściło się mieszkanie jej matki, w którym spędziła ostatni tydzień.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Erin? - zapytała, cofając się o krok i umożliwiając mu wdrapanie się do jej starego pokoju. - Jak udało ci się wymknąć z pałacu?

\- Uciekłem - powiedział po prostu i rzucił się jej łóżko, oddychając ciężko.

Miała ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Jak to uciekł?

\- Uciekłeś? - powtórzyła oniemiała.

\- Siadaj, wszystko ci opowiem - powiedział.

Podeszła do łóżka i ukradkiem wkopała pod nie torbę. Miała inne plany na dzisiejszy wieczór niż słuchanie Erina, ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Usiadła na skraju, a on przesunął się bardziej pod ścianę.

\- Pokłóciłem się z ojcem - odpowiedział.

\- Jak to pokłóciłeś się z ojcem? Pokłóciłeś się z królem? - Zaakcentowała słowo król. Spojrzał na nią jak na nierozumne dziecko. Dla niej to był tylko król, jakaś oddalona osoba, niepoznana, tajemnicza. Chociaż parę razy bawiła się w pałacu z Erinem, gdy mieli po kilka lat. Ale i tak wolała zachowywać dystans względem tego człowieka. Dla niego to był tylko ojciec. Nikt więcej.

\- Spadłaby na niego ciężka tarcza - rozpoczął relacjonowanie. Moriana słuchała uważnie. - Gdy służący sprzątali, któryś musiał ją zbyt słabo przyczepić. Wiesz, nic by mu się nie stało, poza paroma siniakami... ale to był odruch. Zatrzymałem ją w powietrzu. Odruchowo, Mori. Nawet nie byłem tego świadomy. Stałem się, gdy zaczął krzyczeć i gwałtownie zbladł. I się wydało, mała. Wydała się moja magia.

Przygryzła wargę zdenerwowana. Erin miał poważniejszy problem, niż jej się początkowo wydawało. Gdy miała szesnaście lat, a on dwadzieścia jeden, wpadli na pewien szalony pomysł. Sprawdziła Erina i powiedziała mu, że ma talent magiczny. I to niemały. Przez następny miesiąc Erin starał się uświadomić ojcu, że nie można dalej kontynuować tradycji, że władca Kyralii nie jest magiem. Przytoczył mu Sachakę, ale ojciec nie chciał słuchać o tym barbarzyńskim kraju. Powiedział, że nie można porównywać Sachaki z Kyralią, chociaż oba kraje nawiązały pewnego rodzaju kontakty handlowe po najeździe. Erin pokusił się nawet powiedzieć ojcu, że król Elyne także nauczył się magii. Ojciec wiedział o tym, ale nie chciał uwierzyć.

Pewnego rodzaju zaszyli się gdzieś na Uniwersytecie i Moriana uwolniła jego magię. Nauczyła go kontroli, nauczyła go wszystkiego. I tak go uczyła od dwóch lat. Wszystko nowe, czego nauczyła się ona, uczył się także i on. To miał być ich sekret - jej, jego i Katary. A teraz wszystko się wydało.

\- Zorientował się, że to ty nauczyłaś mnie magii - mruknął. Moriana wytrzeszczyła oczy. Wpakowała się w konkretne kłopoty. A gdy matka się o tym dowie... Przygryzła wargę. - Powiedział, że jest tego pewien, bo łamanie zasad masz we krwi. No i uciekam z tobą.

\- Jak to uciekasz? - Teraz była zszokowana. Zupełnie zszokowana.

\- No z tobą. - Powstrzymała opadającą szczękę. Skąd on wiedział? - Katara powiedziała mi jakiś czas temu, że dziwnie się zachowujesz. Obserwowanie cię przez trzy dni wystarczyło, aby zorientować się, że masz zamiar wziąć nogi za pas. Nie wiemy jeszcze po co i dlaczego, ale wiemy, że do zakończenia nauki tu nie dotrwasz.

Tym razem się nie powstrzymała i otwarła usta szeroko ze zdumienia. Miał rację - zamierzała uciec. Zamierzała uciec dzisiaj wieczorem. Nie wiedziała, co ją skłoniło do podjęcia tej decyzji tak nagle, ale uświadomiła sobie, że odkłada to od kilku lat. Jeśli nie ucieknie dzisiaj, nie ucieknie nigdy. Jeśli nie ucieknie, nie dowie się prawdy. Trochę wprawdzie obawiała się o matkę, ale miała tu w Gildii zapewnioną najlepszą opiekę. Moriana spędziła dzieciństwo, czepiając się szaty Mistrzyni Vinary czy Administratora Lorlena i ufała im w takim stopniu, że bez wahania powierzyłaby im swoje życie.

\- Uciekasz ze mną? - Potrząsnęła głową, chcąc wyrwać się ze swoich myśli. No tego to się nie spodziewała. Ani trochę. - Nie możesz uciec, ty głupku! - krzyknęła, a potem szybko zamilkła, bojąc się, że obudzi Katarę. W końcu był środek nocy. - Jesteś księciem! Nie możesz uciec!

\- To zostań i patrz, jak uciekam, abyś potem mogła powiedzieć, że się pomyliłaś - mruknął.

\- Jesteś... - Sapnęła oburzona. Zabrakło jej słów, aby powiedzieć, co o nim myśli.

Podniósł się nagle z łóżka i nogą wykopał jej uszykowaną torbę. Rzuciła się, aby chwycić ją, zanim on to zrobi, ale był szybszy i sprytniejszy. Chciała użyć magii, ale otoczył się tarczą. Nie chciała robić mu krzywdy, a było ciemno i niewiele widziała.

\- Jestem silniejsza - powiedziała z oburzeniem.

\- Wiem. - Machnął na nią lekceważąco ręką.

Przeszukał dokładnie jej torbę, przypatrując się niektórym rzeczom. Gdy wyciągnął ciężki, bogato zdobiony sztylet, przyjrzał się dziewczynie z przerażeniem.

\- A to skąd masz? - zapytał zdumiony.

Wzięła od niego rzeczy i z powrotem poupychała je do środka.

\- Znalazłam w mieszkaniu mamy - odpowiedziała. - Uznałam, że muszę mieć coś, aby się bronić, gdybym zamierzała udawać osobę niemagiczną.

\- Wygląda nieco przerażająco - mruknął.

\- Weź się w garść. Jesteś rzekomo facetem.

Podeszła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie. Teren Gildii wydawał się opustoszały, oświetlany jedynie przez księżyc w pełni. Zmrużyła oczy i pod drzewem dostrzegła jakieś tobołki. Odwróciła się i zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Ty mówisz serio - powiedziała. - Nawet się uszykowałeś.

\- A co myślałaś? Że żartuje?

Nie odpowiedziała, ale miała nadzieję, że tylko się wygłupia. Ostatecznie żartować o ucieczce, a uciec to dwie różne sprawy. Z pewnością cała wina za ucieczkę następcy tronu spadnie na nią, ale ona była jakoby do tego przyzwyczajona. Gdy Erin coś przeskrobał, wszystkie skutki spadały na nią. Znała zdanie wygłaszane przez niektórych: we krwi miała skłonność do łamania zasad, a zdolność wpadania we wszystkie możliwe kłopoty wyssała wraz z mlekiem matki. Walkę z tą opinią uważała za bezsensowną.

Oboje podskoczyli ze strachu, gdy drzwi otwarły się. Oślepiło ich jasne światło z kuli świetlnej. Zasłonili oczy rękoma, a gdy światło nieco osłabło, oboje zobaczyli Katarę, ubraną w jakieś nie rzucające się w oczy ubrania, wraz z dwoma tobołkami w rękach. Mori opadły ręce.

\- No nie, ty też? - jęknęła.

\- Chyba nie myśleliście, że pozwolę wam szaleć beze mnie - powiedziała. - To dokąd się wybieramy?

Moriana z trudem pogodziła się z tym niespodziewanym towarzystwem. Musieli się spieszyć, a kłótnia zabrałaby im sporo czasu. I z drugiej strony... Katara nic nie traciła, skończyła naukę. Erin tak czy siak by uciekł, a ona... ona już zdecydowała.

Przelewitowali po kolei na zewnątrz. Gdy Mori jako ostatnia stanęła na ziemi, usłyszeli, jak drzwi otwierają się, a ktoś podbiega do okna. No to ich złapali.

\- Moriana! - Usłyszała męski głos. Odwróciła się i stanęła wprost przed oknem, z którego wychylał się Mistrz Dorrien. Jej wujek Dorrien. - Wracaj tu natychmiast! - A potem chyba zauważył Erina, bo zapytał zupełnie zdumiony: - Książę Erin? Ojciec cię szuka.

\- Nie, wujku - odpowiedziała. - Nie tym razem. Ja już podjęłam decyzję.

\- I zostawisz tu Soneę?! - ryknął w jej kierunku. - Chorą i samą?

\- Ona ma tu dobrą opiekę, a ja... - Złamał jej się głos. Przełknęła ślinę i starała się opanować. Wzięła głęboki oddech. - Ja muszę... muszę...

Poczuła, jak Katara chwyta jej dłoń, a Erin obejmuje ramieniem. Byli z nią. Nieważne co się stanie. Byli z nią. To podniosło jej wiarę w powodzenie ich szalonej ekspedycji.

\- Powiedz mamie, że ją przepraszam, ale ja muszę...

\- Wiesz co, Mori? - zapytał Dorrien. Zacisnęła usta i pokręciła głową. - Czasem miałem nadzieję, że jesteś inna. - Nie zrozumiała, więc ciągnął bezlitośnie dalej. - Jesteś taka sama jak Akkarin. A on też zawsze zostawiał ludzi, którzy go potrzebowali.

To było jak policzek. Nie miała nawet siły się bronić. Kochała Dorriena prawie jak ojca, ale widać... ona nigdy nie będzie dla niego taka ważna jak Sonea. Erin zacisnął ramię na niej mocniej, ciągnąc ją do tyłu.

\- Chodź, Mori - szepnął jej na ucho.

Pokiwała bezwiednie głową. Katara i Erin bali się, że Dorrien będzie chciał ich powstrzymać, w końcu Moriana nie mogła opuszczać jeszcze Gildii. Była dopiero na czwartym roku. Ona zaś wiedziała, że Dorrien będzie tam stał i ich obserwował, zanim nie przedrą się przez ruiny muru oddzielającego teren Gildii od reszty terenów Kyralii.

\- Jaki jest cel? - zapytała ją Katara, pomagając jej zarzucić na plecy swoją torbę z rzeczami.

\- Ana z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan - odpowiedziała niemal automatycznie. - Moja babka.

Z oczu leciały jej łzy. To co powiedział Dorrien... bolało. Nawet nie miała pojęcia, że cokolwiek może ją tak zaboleć. Erin objął ją mocniej.

\- Przed nami długa droga, Mori - powiedział. - Mamy dużo czasu, abym mógł opowiedzieć ci, co zdążyłem dowiedzieć się o rodzie Delvon od ojca.


	3. 3

_Lost in a sea of rising darkness_

 _fear and devotion meet again_

 _lost between rhymes of mystic splendour_

 _heaven is back to war with hell_

Następne kilka dni spędzili w ciągłym marszu i zmęczeniu, więc Moriana szybko zapomniała o obietnicy Erina. W dzień szli, trzymając się z dala od głównych dróg, nocą spali. Czasem udało im się znaleźć jakiś nocleg, najczęściej jednak spali na ziemi, a warty pełnili na zmianę. Odczuwali straszną presję, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Erina. Katara była dorosła i chociaż wyjazd bez słowa również mógłby sprowadzić na nią kłopoty po powrocie, nikt na pewno nie zacząłby jej szukać. Z Mori sprawa miała się nieco gorzej, była w końcu nowicjuszką. Ale najgorzej miał Erin. Wszyscy troje zgodnie podejrzewali, że gwardia depcze im po piętach. A z pewnością jakiś wysłany oddział.

Gdy byli już na tyle zmęczeni spaniem na ziemi i poirytowani ciągłą ucieczką, zatrzymali się w jakiejś spylunce na brzegu małej, nieznanej im wioski. Oddalona była sporo od głównej drogi, więc czuli się tu względnie bezpiecznie. Z Gildii zabrali każde z nich swoje oszczędności, a po zsumowaniu tego, zrobiła się spora kwota. Zamówili trzy kubki spylu i usiedli z boku, starając się jednocześnie nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

\- Stopy mi odpadają - powiedziała Katara, siadając wygodnie na zniszczonym krześle i zdejmując buty. Rozmasowała obolałe palce.

\- A mi się chce spać. - Erin musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, kładąc ręce na stole, a na rękach głowę.

Wprawdzie wcześniej sypiali, teraz tak bardzo skupili się na ucieczce, że od kilku dni nie zmrużyli oka. Uzdrowiciel powiedziałby im, że to niezdrowe dla ich ciał, ale Uzdrowiciel z nimi nie podróżował. A oni mieli do tego jakiś lekceważący stosunek.

\- Mówiłeś, że powiesz mi, co wyciągnąłeś z króla. - Mori podrapała się po głowie i wyprostowała. Wiedziała, że o czymś zapomniała. Teraz nawet wróciły jej resztki energii.

\- Hę? - Nawet nie podniósł głowy. Dziewczyna uderzyła go łokciem w bok tak mocno, że wystraszony prawie spadł z krzesła. - To bolało!

\- I miało - mruknęła poirytowana. - Słuchaj, dziś możemy tu przenocować. Ale najpierw powiedz mi, co wiesz o rodzie Delvon.

Zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem wyciągnął ręce w górę i przeciągnął się. Mori obojętnie obserwowała, jak strzela wszystkimi możliwymi stawami, jednocześnie kątem oka zauważając, że Katara jest coraz bardziej wkurzona.

\- No więc... z tego co mi powiedział... Gdy Wielkiego Mistrza Akkarina oskarżono o praktykowanie czarnej magii i zabijanie za jej pomocą... - Skrzywił się, jakby intensywnie myślał. Ziewnął raz, a potem mówił dalej: - Odbyło się podobno przesłuchanie. Został skazany na śmierć. - Przebiegł jej dreszcz po skórze. - W sumie Gildia by go zabiła, ale tak jakby stanęło za nim parę osób.

\- Parę osób. To znaczy? Ile? - zapytała, nieświadomie pochylając się w jego kierunku.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od Ceryniego. Ojciec mówił, że później dowiedział się, iż ten facet był w rzeczywistości Złodziejem... uwierzysz?

Moriana pokręciła głową. Za jej ojcem wstawił się Złodziej? Znikąd pojawiła się paląca wściekłość. To wszystko powinna opowiedzieć jej matka, a nie żeby Erin wydobywał to ze swojego ojca. Dzięki za szczerość, mamo, pomyślała z goryczą.

\- Za Złodziejem ruszył młodszy brat Akkarina, Keddin. - O, to on miał brata? Fajnie wiedzieć. - Za Mistrzem Keddinem Mistrz Dorrien. - Wujek Dorrien? Tego to się nie spodziewałam. - A za Mistrzem Dorrienem Mistrzyni Sonea. - Mama. Dlaczego na końcu? - Właściwie można powiedzieć, bynajmniej ojciec tak uważał, że Mistrz Dorrien stanął za Akkarinem dlatego że wiedział, iż Mistrzyni Sonea też to zrobi.

To by wszystko wyjaśniało, pomyślała Mori. Trudno było jej uwierzyć, że Dorrien mógłby dobrowolnie pomóc Akkarinowi.

\- Twoja matka skończyła naukę raptem dwa miesiące wcześniej. Właściwie to ona była głównym powodem, przez który Akkarinowi udało się przeżyć. Ojciec i Mistrz Balkan jeszcze wtedy usiłowali oszacować moc, jaką dysponuje Gildia, a jaką dysponuje twój ojciec. Wliczyli w moc Gildii twoją matkę, a ona jest przecież bardzo potężna. Gdy jednak Mistrz Keddin zmienił strony - a podobno w Delvon masz tylko uzdolnionych magów - zaczęto się wahać. Gdy jednak i Mistrzyni Sonea zmieniła stronę, uznano, że Gildia nie jest w stanie uśmiercić Akkarina. No i skazano go na wygnanie.

\- Chodźcie spać - odezwała się Katara. - Ja tu zaraz spadnę z krzesła.

\- Cicho. - Mori machnęła ręką, nawet nie spoglądając na kuzynkę. - Co było dalej?

\- Tego ojciec nie był pewien, dlatego informacje są raczej szczątkowe... Cała piątka zniknęła, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie była na wygnaniu, żyła na pograniczu Kyralii, Elyne i Sachaki. Wiem, że dwa lata po wygnaniu Sonea pojawiła się z Aną w Imardinie. Ana powoływała się na jakieś skomplikowane zasady, że niby król musi wesprzeć potrzebujący Dom... ale ojciec odmówił. Sonea nosiła już wtedy chyba inkal rodu Delvon, więc pewnie była już żoną Akkarina. W każdym razie, obie wróciły do domu. Kilka dni później zaatakowali Sachakanie, którzy niszczenie Kyralii rozpoczęli właśnie od rezydencji rodu twojego ojca. Ana przeżyła cudem, dlatego, że nie było jej bezpośrednio w rezydencji. Wszyscy, którzy tam byli, zginęli.

\- Wszyscy? - zapytała. - Wszyscy czyli kto?

\- Twoi dziadkowie, rodzina Keddina, Akkarin. Twoją matkę uratował Mistrz Dorrien, przywiózł ją tu w niemal krytycznym stanie, a Mistrzyni Vinara ją poskładała. Później bronili Imardinu. Wygrali dzięki czarnej magii. Urodziłaś się jakieś siedem miesięcy po tym najeździe. Twoja matka jest sprytna, Mori.

Zmarszczyła brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nigdy nie używałaś nazwiska Akkarina, prawda? - zapytał. Przyznała mu rację. - Nawet nie jest oficjalnie twoim ojcem.

\- CO? - Wyprostowała się gwałtownie i wbiła w niego zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Twoja matka nigdy nie zgodziła się na wpisanie go do twoich dokumentów od urodzenia. Była żoną Akkarina, to, że jest twoim ojcem, było dla wszystkich jasne, ale nigdy nie miałaś tego potwierdzone oficjalnie. Chodzi oczywiście o to, że Ana w pewnym sensie wróciła do żywych. Sonea się bała. Bała się, że Ana wróci do Imardinu i spróbuje cię jej odebrać. Obie miały tylko ciebie z całego rodu. Chociaż Sonea nie była nawet pewna, czy Ana o tobie wie. Matka pozbawiła się oficjalnie ojca i w ten sposób odcięła się od całego rodu. Ana nigdy nie pojawiła się w Imardinie. Nigdy cię nie widziała. Nigdy o tobie nie wiedziała. Rok po twoich narodzinach, Ana zapadła się pod ziemię. Mori, jeśli dobrze to wszystko zrozumiałem, jesteś ostatnią żyjącą osobą z rodu Delvon.


	4. 4

_And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

Mori szła tuż obok Erina, co jakiś czas uderzając go ramieniem. Droga była na tyle wąska, że musiała iść bardzo blisko. Katara szła gdzieś za nimi, dziewczyna doskonale słyszała jej kroki i parę przekleństw, gdy nie zauważyła jakiejś gałęzi i w nią uderzyła.

Droga, którą zmierzali, była okropna. Wąska i porośnięta bujnymi krzewami po bokach. W nocy była straszna ulewa, pozostałości wciąż tkwiły na liściach i w szczelinach, więc po kilkunastu minutach zaczęli robić się mokrzy. Dodając do tego zimną temperaturę, ten etap podróży nie należał do najlepszych.

\- Ostatnie zapiski o Anie pochodzą sprzed siedemnastu lat. I mówią o jakimś miasteczku niedaleko miejsca, w którym kiedyś znajdowały się tereny należące do rodu Delvon - powiedziała.

Erin przyjrzał jej się zdumiony.

\- Chyba nigdy na żadną lekcję się tak nie przygotowałaś jak na tę wyprawę, co, Mori? - mruknęła Katara gdzieś zza jej pleców. Mori rzuciła jej spojrzenie przez ramię. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, niewidocznie podnosząc kąciki ust.

\- Żadna lekcja nie była dla mnie nigdy taka ważna.

\- Jesteś nienormalna - powiedziała Katara. - Dlaczego uciekasz? Mori, mogłabyś wieść spokojne życie w Gildii, a teraz twój powrót stoi pod wielkim znakiem zapytania, twoja nauka także.

\- A dlaczego ty nigdy nie pytałaś o swoje korzenie? - zapytała Mori, zatrzymując się i odwracając w kierunku kuzynki.

\- Bo to rozgrzebywanie przeszłości, o której nikt nie chce mówić.

\- Nie powinnaś w takim razie ze mną iść - mruknęła młodsza dziewczyna chłodno.

Katara zmrużyła oczy, ale nie zamierzała odpuszczać. Możliwe, że porywali się z motyką na słońce. Możliwe, że im się nie uda dowiedzieć niczego więcej. Mori chciała spróbować, a ona jako starsza kuzynka, prawie jako starsza siostra czuła się w pewnym sensie zobowiązana do pójścia z nią.

\- Poszłam z tobą, bo mi na tobie zależy - odpowiedziała chłodno, nie kryjąc tego, że młodsza dziewczyna ją uraziła.

Przez chwilę patrzyły sobie w oczy, a potem Mori pokręciła głową i westchnęła ciężko.

\- Przepraszam, Kataro. - Odgarnęła mokre włosy z głowy i niezdecydowana obróciła się w kierunku dalszej drogi. - Chodźmy dalej. Z tego co pamiętam, to już niedaleko. Może uda nam się dotrzeć tam przed nocą.

Ruszyli dalej. Jakby na słowa Mori, za kolejnym zakrętem ukazały się przez nimi pojedyncze domy. Im bardziej las się przerzedzał, tym domków przybywało, były coraz większe, lepiej zbudowane. Mori wyobrażała sobie to miasteczko jak mniejszy Imardin, ale sporo się pomyliła. Nie było zbudowane na planie koła, domy i uliczki wyrastały przed nimi bez określonego porządku. Nie minęli żadnych murów obronnych, jakby tutejsi mieszkańcy nie zwracali uwagi na sąsiedztwo Sachaki. Bliskie sąsiedztwo, należało zaznaczyć.

\- Pamiętasz adres? - zapytał Erin.

Przejście całego miasteczka nie zajęło im dużo czasu. Słońce powoli chowało się za dachami, a oni stali w samym centrum, rozglądając się. To miejsce pełniło rolę jakiegoś małego, miejskiego rynku.

Podała mu adres. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, ale zupełnie nie orientowali się w tutejszym nazewnictwie i numeracji ulic. Katara zatrzymała jakieś bawiące się dzieci i zapytała ich o dzielnicę. Powiedziały, że za małą opłatą mogą ich zaprowadzić. Mori przeklęła pod nosem totalny brak bezinteresowności, wręczyła dzieciakom monetę i poszła za nimi, gdy zaczęły biec, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na ich trójkę. Dałaby sobie rękę obciąć, że dzieciaki nie miałyby nic przeciwko, jakby oni się zgubili albo za nimi nie nadążyli.

Po kilku minutach stanęli przed wielkimi drzwiami, prowadzącymi na podwórko. Mori pchnęła je i znalazła się na jakiejś obskurnej wąskiej dróżce między dwoma wielkimi budynkami. Młody chłopak poprowadził ją dalej labiryntem wąskich przejść, aż w końcu zatrzymał się i wskazał numer. Zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił. Erin podszedł do drzwi i zaczął im się przyglądać, zaglądając w okna i pukając. Katara rozejrzała się dookoła, czy nikt ich nie śledził i czy żaden z sąsiadów nie spogląda przez okno. Moriana przyjrzała się drzwiom.

\- Dlaczego nie mają zamka? - zapytała zdumiona.

Katara podeszła do niej, upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie obserwuje. Mori dostrzegła, jak przymyka oczy, a po chwili wyczuła lekkie wibracje magii, gdy kuzynka odblokowała je, nie niszcząc ani trochę. Gdyby Mori chciała zdjąć barierę, pewnie wysadziłaby całe drzwi w powietrze. Katara była delikatniejsza.

\- Zablokowane magią, więc po co im zwykły zamek - mruknęła pod nosem.

Moriana pchnęła drzwi i znalazła się w niewielkim, ale przytulnym salonie. Meble i wszystko inne pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, wskazując, że nikt dawno tu nie był. Pomieszczenie wyglądało, jakby ktoś wiedział, że nie wróci tu przez dłuższy czas - kanapa była przykryta jakimś białym płótnem, tak samo fotele i jedna komoda. Reszta była wyłącznie ozdobiona siwą warstwą kurzu.

\- Halo! - krzyknął Erin, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Nieco pewniej przekroczyli próg domu. Erin zniknął w korytarzu, Katara poszła na piętro, a Mori przechadzała się po salonie, oglądając wszystko. Zajrzała pod płótno, przykrywające kanapę, jakby starała się tam coś odnaleźć. Pusto. Przed jej wzrokiem uciekało jedynie kilka pająków. Na kolejnych meblach zostawiała odciski swoich dłoni na warstwie kurzu, gdy brała do ręki kolejne przedmioty. Kilka zostawionych kubków, nieuporządkowany stos papierów i listów, których nie chciało jej się czytać, w końcu kolejne szklane ramki ze namalowanymi, małymi portretami. Jedno, bardzo stare, pokazywało dwójkę młodych ludzi, biorących ślub. Domyśliła się, że to jej dziadkowie. Kolejne były już nowocześniejsze i pokazywały nieznane jej twarze. Mały chłopiec, jakaś rodzina. Wzięła do ręki kolejne i zamarła.

Mężczyzna znacznie górował wzrostem nad kobieta, która sięgała mu raptem do ramienia. Miał na sobie jakieś ciemne, eleganckie ubrania. W ręku trzymał małego, może półtora rocznego chłopca. Malec miał włosy równie czarne co ojciec. Drugim ramieniem obejmował... jej matkę.

Odsunęła od siebie portret, jakby się go brzydziła, a potem z całą siłą, na jaką było ją stać, rzuciła nim w ścianę. Szkło rozprysło się na miliony małych kawałków. Niektóre nawet w nią uderzyły. Usłyszała kroki, gdy Erin i Katara przybiegli szybko zobaczyć, co się stało. Mori odsunęła się od mebli, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

\- Coś ty narobiła?! - krzyknął chłopak.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i dopiero po pewnym czasie dostrzegł stłuczoną ramkę. Podniósł uwolniony ze szkła portret i przyjrzał mu się.

\- Chodźmy znaleźć nocleg - powiedziała dziewczyna, potrząsając głową.

\- Moglibyśmy przenocować tu - wtrąciła Katara. - Do góry są łóżka i wystarczy ich dla nas. Każdy z nas dostanie nawet swój własny pokój.

\- Nie.

Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając zdumionych przyjaciół wewnątrz. Ruszyli za nią szybko, doganiając. Erin chwycił ją za ramiona i unieruchomił, a Katara zamknęła dom i nałożyła barierę na drzwi. Po chwili podeszła do nich i stanęła obok chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała.

\- BO NIE CHCĘ MIEĆ Z TYM DOMEM NICZEGO WSPÓLNEGO! - ryknęła Moriana.

\- Cicho! - skarcił ja Erin.

Zza rogu wychylała się jakaś siwowłosa głowa i przyglądała im się nader gorliwie i uważnie. Mogliby spróbować udawać, że są stąd i mają prawo się tu znajdować, ale po krzykach dziewczyny raczej nie wchodziło to w rachubę. Katara zmarszczyła brwi, a potem ruszyła ku staruszce. Erin usiłował ją zatrzymać, ale skutecznie wymknęła się jego rękom.

\- Przepraszam, wie pani może, co się stało z mieszkanką tego domu? - zapytała ją, podchodząc do starszej kobiety. Katara obróciła się i wskazała dłonią na drzwi. - Nazywała się Ana z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan.

\- Nie wiem, jak miała na imię - powiedziała staruszka ochryple i niewyraźnie. - Wiem, że pewnego dnia spakowała się i wyniosła.

\- A nie wie pani może, gdzie ona bywała, albo coś? Gdzie mogła się wynieść. - Katara dopytywała dalej, a staruszka robiła się coraz bardziej podejrzliwa. Dziewczyna zauważyła to i postanowiła być szczera. - To zaginiona babcia mojej przyjaciółki - powiedziała i wskazała ręką na Mori. Bladoniebieskie oczy kobiety błyskawicznie na niej spoczęły. - I ona bardzo chciałaby się czegoś o babci dowiedzieć.

Nieznajoma wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nic nie wiem. - Zmarszczyła czoło. - Kiedyś rozmawiałyśmy i wiem tylko, że raz na jakiś czas udawała się do Sachaki, do takiego małego miasteczka.

Moriana jęknęła w duchu. Kolejne miejsce, w którym się niczego nie dowiedzieli. Czy tak będzie wyglądać ich cała podróż? Kolejne poszlaki, fakty, nieskładające się w całość, a rozwiązania brak? Na dnie jej duszy pojawiło się ziarenko zwątpienia.

Wyciągnęli od staruszki dokładną nazwę i nawet wskazówki, jak tam dojść. Niebo pokryło się zupełnie czernią, więc stwierdzili, że pora znaleźć jakiś nocleg. Udali się do najbliższej spylunki i wynajęli mały pokój nad nią. Erin trochę marudził, że będzie musiał spać na podłodze, a potem marudził jeszcze bardziej, gdy Moriana poprosiła go, aby znalazł dla niej jakieś pióro i pergamin. One obie bały się zejść na dół w ten tłum pijanych mężczyzn.

Wrócił zadziwiająco szybko i ze wszystkim, czego akurat potrzebowała. Stworzyła małą kulę świetlną, zasłoniła okno i usiadła przy chyboczącym się stole. Zmoczyła pióro w atramencie i zaczęła pisać.

 _Wujku Lorlenie!_

 _A może powinnam napisać Administratorze Lorlenie? Nie wiem._

 _Mistrz Dorrien na pewno doniósł o naszej ucieczce. Czy Król bardzo się wkurzył? Czy podąża za nami gwardia? A raczej czy podążała, bo jeśli tak, to udało nam się ją zgubić. Czy Starszyzna wyrzuciła mnie z Gildii? To już dla mnie nieważne, bo nie zamierzam tak szybo wracać._

 _Gdy się na to zdecydowałam, miałam gotowy plan. Obmyślony co do najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Myślałam, że znajdę Anę, myślałam, że wszystko się wyjaśni. Any tutaj nie ma, nie ma niczego. Są jedynie kolejne wskazówki, kolejne błędne informacje, fakty wykluczające się, a ja zaczynam wątpić w powodzenie tej misji._

 _Byliśmy dziś w domu Any. Znalazłam takie jeden portrecik. Nie był podpisany, ale łatwo się domyślić, kto na nim był. Zrobiony był przed wojną, przed najazdem Sachakan. Akkarin, Sonea i ich syn, mały chłopczyk._

 _Dlaczego, Lorlenie? Dlaczego nie wiedziałam, że mam, miałam, starszego brata? Dlaczego mama zawsze mnie okłamywała? Pamiętam taki zwyczaj w Gildii... Co rok w rocznicę najazdu zapalaliśmy pochodnie, pamiętasz? Ja zawsze zapalałam za Akkarina, a mama zapalała drugą. Byłam pewna, że ja zapalam za tatę swoją a ona swoją. A teraz wszystko ułożyło się w taką logiczną całość... ja zapalałam za tatę, ona za swojego syna._

 _Jestem zagubiona, Lorlenie. Wszystko w co wierzyłam, okazuje się stopniowo nieprawdą. I nie umiem się wyrwać z tej skrupulatnie utkanej sieci kłamstw._

 _Opiekuj się mamą, proszę Cię. Mam nadzieję, że czuje się już lepiej. Przepraszam za zamieszanie, jakie narobiłam. Ale ja musiałam, muszę dowiedzieć się prawdy. I dowiem się. A wtedy mogę wracać do Gildii._

 _Nie odpisuj. List do nas nie dotrze, my się ciągle przemieszczamy._

 _Moriana_


	5. 5

_You shine them when I'm alone_

 _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

Słońce świeciło mocno, ale poranek był wciąż chłodny. Niemniej promienie dawały nadzieję na zmianę pogody i stopniowe ocieplenie. Liście powoli wysychały, powietrze przestawało być tak bardzo wilgotne.

Cała trójka z radością powitała zmianę pogody. Droga do Fortu, wprawdzie krótka, ale dość ciężka, przestała być już tak bardzo uciążliwa. Szli po nagich skałach, nieraz musieli pomagać sobie magią. A wszystko po co, aby przejść możliwie najbliżej Fortu, ale nie przez niego. Gdy znaleźli się na odpowiedniej wysokości, spojrzeli na całe mury z góry. Sprawiały wrażenie, jakby nic nie mogło ich zniszczyć, mimo iż wszyscy wiedzieli, że osiemnaście lat temu cały Fort został zburzony. Odbudowano go i wzmocniono znacznie. Wartę pełniło kilku magów, którzy wymieniali się co rok.

Stojąc na górze, ukryci za skałami, i patrząc w dół, dostrzegli, że ilość magów i gwardzistów znacznie się zwiększyła. Mori domyśliła się, że to z powodu Erina. Król wysłał tu swoich ludzi i kazał im strzec Fortu na wypadek, gdyby chcieli iść do Sachaki. Skąd wiedział, że zamierzają? Mori dopadło dziwne przeczucie, że być może Erin nie wydobył ze swojego ojca wszystkich informacji.

Cały ten słoneczny dzień spędzili, przedzierając się przez góry. Wąskie przejścia, skalne bloki, ślepe zaułki - to była ich cała rzeczywistość. Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się oficjalnie na terenie Sachaki, pozwolili sobie na przystanek. Miał być krótki, ale byli tacy zmęczeni, że szybko zamienił się w godzinę odpoczynku.

\- Zdumiewające - powiedziała Katara, rozglądając się dookoła.

Moriana poszła za jej śladem. Znajdowali się w małym wąwozie, otoczeni byli ze wszystkich stron przez szare skały. Mały strumyk wypływał spod skał i płynął dalej wąskim przejściem, którędy to oni tu weszli. Z ulgą rzucili się ku czystej wodzie. Kupili w mieście sporo jedzenia i wody, ale to i tak było za mało. O ile jedzenia jeszcze sporo im zostało, o tyle zmęczeni fizycznie, wodę pili non stop. Szybko im się skończyła. Zbyt szybko.

Gdy temperatura wzrosła nagle, pragnienie jeszcze bardziej dawało się we znaki. Byli tak zadowoleni tą wodą, że opłukali nią także twarze i szyje. Była przyjemnie lodowata. Zjedli coś, co mogło uchodzić za obiad i ruszyli dalej.

Dalsza droga była o wiele łatwiejsza od wcześniejszej. Szli już z góry, więc musieli uważać, aby nie spaść lub nie poślizgnąć się. Ominęła ich męcząca wspinaczka w górę, teraz wręcz cieszyli się tym, że są już na terytorium Sachaki. Co jakiś czas znajdowali się nad przepaścią, z której rozciągał się niesamowity widok na pustkowie. Było całe brunatne i nie rosło na nim zupełnie nic. Jedynie jakieś pożółkłe trawy. Jałowa ziemia. Z pustkowiem po lewej stronie graniczył jakiś las i kolejne, nieznane im wcześniej ziemie.

To był ich aktualny cel.


	6. 6

_And I still wonder_

 _Why heaven has died_

 _The skies are all falling_

 _I'm breathing but why?_

Do miasta prowadziła dość szeroka droga, która z pewnością była zbudowana z myślą o często pojawiających się tu kupcach. Przebiegał tędy ważny szlak handlowy między Elyne a Sachaką. Po obu bokach drogę otaczał rzadki las.

Długo zastanawiali się, czy powinni iść po prostu drogą czy lasem. Wciąż nieco się obawiali, że ktoś ich rozpozna i złapie, albo że i tutaj spotkają jakiś gwardzistów, ale po chwili przypomnieli sobie, że to przecież Sachaka - Kyralia nie mogła wysłać tu swoich ludzi.

Im bardziej zbliżali się do miasta, tym więcej ludzi szło w tym samym kierunku. Liczni kupcy jechali powozami i reszta, idąca pieszo, często musiała nagle skakać na pobocza, aby nie zostać staranowana. Razem z nimi zmierzało paru wieśniaków, gdzieś w oddali krzyczały jakieś dzieci. Języki mieszały się, Mori mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszała człowieka, który połowę zdania powiedział po sachakańsku a połowę po kyraliańsku. Mieli nadzieję, że już w mieście ktoś będzie znał kyraliański. Erin wprawdzie mówił nieco po elyńsku, ale żadne z nich nigdy nie miało styczności z sachakańskim.

\- Myślicie, że tu coś znajdziemy? - odezwała się niespodziewanie Mori. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią ze zdumieniem - przez większość podróży milczała. A szli cały poprzedni dzień i całą noc.

\- Masz na myśli Anę? - zapytała Katara, wymijając jakiegoś starca.

\- Mori, myślę, że obiecałaś sobie zbyt dużo po tej podróży... - powiedział cicho Erin, ale obie doskonale go usłyszały.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno i wzruszyła ramionami, wkładając rękę pod ramię chłopaka i przysuwając się bliżej.

\- Dzięki, że ze mną poszedłeś. I tobie też, Kataro. - Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, wręcz radośnie, ale jej oczy wciąż pozostały bez wyrazu. - Pewnie masz rację. Myślałam, że wszystko będzie takie proste. Myślałam, że Ana wciąż tu gdzieś mieszka, że wystarczy odnaleźć jedno miejsce, a ona tam będzie. Jakby przez siedemnaście lat miała czekać tylko i wyłącznie na to, kiedy do niej przybędę. To niemożliwe. W ciągu siedemnastu lat dowiedziałaby się o mnie o odwiedziła. Nawet gdybym oficjalnie nie była jej wnuczką.

\- I co, rezygnujemy? - Katara była w szoku. Pierwszy raz widziała, aby jej kuzynka chciała z czegoś zrezygnować. A właśnie to wywnioskowała ze słów Mori - że chce odpuścić.

\- Nie wiem. - Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami. - Myślę, że jeśli tu niczego nie znajdziemy, powinniśmy wrócić do domu.

Puściła Erina, aby uskoczyć przed pędzącymi końmi.

\- Że też nie pomyśleliśmy o koniach - jęknął chłopak. Mori wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Drzewa po bokach pojawiały się już sporadycznie. Za kolejnym zakrętem stanęli przed miastem, które znajdowało się w dole przed nimi. Kotlina z drugiej strony otoczona była skalistymi bokami, na których rosły drzewa. To właśnie tam widać było najbogatsze i najbardziej okazałe domy. Im dalej od tej wysokiej na kilkadziesiąt metrów skalnej ściany, tym domy były bardziej biedniejsze. Można było rzec, że miasto zbudowane zostało na planie półksiężyca. Ostatnie były wysokie mury obronne, które z tyłu zastępowała skalista ściana.

Miasto było niewątpliwie piękne. I - co Mori zrozumiała dopiero po chwili - było perfekcyjnym miejscem, dla wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek zniknęli z tego świata. Oddalone, ukryte, anonimowy azyl, ale wciąż bogate w kupców i wieści z otaczającego je świata. Czyżby to możliwe, aby Ana postanowiła się tu skryć? Jeśli miałaby tu zamieszkać - to dlaczego? Dlaczego zostawiła dom w Kyralii, dlaczego przeniosła się do Sachaki? Zmarszczyła czoło. Kolejne pytania, kolejne wątpliwości, a jak dotąd żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Jak myślicie, co będzie, gdy wrócimy do Kyralii? - odezwała się nagle Katara, uważnie stawiając nogi na drodze.

Na wzgórzu droga dzieliła się na dwie inne. Jedna, łagodna i osłonięta była dla powozów i koni. Była znacznie dłuższa. Druga, krótsza, składała się ze stromych schodów, które docierały wprost do miasta. Była przeznaczona właśnie dla ludzi. Cała trójka bardzo uważała, aby się nie potknąć. Gdzieniegdzie kamienne schody były pokruszone co jeszcze zwiększało możliwość upadku.

\- Nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić - przyznał zgodnie z prawdą Erin. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na młodszą z przyjaciółek. - Pojawię się nagle w pałacu i oświadczę ojcu, że wróciłem? I przecież z magią zgodnie z zasadami nie będę mógł zostać królem. Trzeba by zmienić zasady we wszystkich krainach sprzymierzonych... i co z tego, że król Elyne także złamał zasady...

\- A może władcy pozostałych krain sprzymierzonych też władają magią? - zapytała bystro Katara. - Ale to wzmacnia pozycję Kyralii - mruknęła Mori. - Dotychczas mogła się poszczycić jedynie Gildią Magów, co wyrównywało mniej więcej jej pozycję z innymi krajami, gdzie ich władcy są magami. Teraz, gdyby władca Kyralii został magiem, nasz kraj znów by się wybijał ponad inne krainy sprzymierzone.

\- Ale nie wybija się ponad Sachakę - mruknęła Katara.

\- Z tego co wiem, oni nie mają regularnej szkoły, gdzie kształci się przyszłych magów - zauważyła Mori, ale po chwili zmarszczyła brwi. - Bynajmniej tak uważa Gildia.

\- Nie chcę zostawać królem - powiedział nagle Erin.

Obie zatrzymały się i spojrzały na niego oniemiałe. To, że Erin zostanie kiedyś głową Kyralii, było dla nich naturalnym ciągiem rzeczy. Ale widać dla niego nie.

\- Kto zostałby królem, gdyby nie ty? - zapytała Katara.

\- Młodszy brat ojca - odpowiedział.

Przekroczyli właśnie wielką bramę do miasta. Domy były pobudowane bliżej niż początkowo myśleli, uliczki wąskie i pełne spieszących się gdzieś ludzi. Słońce w zenicie świeciło im na głowy, ale przez dachy było tu tyle cienia, że bez problemu się przed nim skryją. Zaczęło powoli do nich docierać, że w tej części Sachaki zima może być jedynie namiastką zimy z Kyralii, a słońce świecić dłużej i mocniej niż w ich kraju.

\- Zjadłabym coś - powiedziała Katara. - Chodźmy czegoś poszukać.

Znalezienie jakiejś spylunki - chociaż nie byli pewni, czy w Sachace nazywają się tak samo - zajęło im kolejne piętnaście minut. Zamówili coś, czego nazwy nie umieli nawet dobrze wymówić, ale chyba domyślono się, o co chodzi. Dostali jakieś ogromne potrawy, których nigdy w życiu nie jedli.

\- Myślicie, że nie umrę, jak to zjem? - zapytał Erin. Mori parsknęła w swój talerz.

\- Jedz pierwszy - powiedziała. - Starsi mają pierwszeństwo.

Rzucił im urażone spojrzenie i niepewnie nabrał nieco na widelec. Biorąc kęs do ust, miał jakąś krzywą minę, ale później pogryzł, połknął i uśmiechnął się.

\- Genialne.

Z trudem zjedli po całym talerzu tej nieznanej im potrawy. Zaczęli nawet zastanawiać się, czy to w Sachace ludzie jedzą więcej niż norma, czy w Kyralii mniej niż normalnie. Najedli się, odpoczęli i dopiero wtedy poczuli, jak bardzo są zmęczeni.

Poszukali jakiejś innej spylunki, która oferuje swoim klientom pokoje.

\- Dzień dobry... - zaczęła Mori niepewnie ku człowiekowi, który krzątał się za ladą.

\- Tak, tak, mówię po kyraliańsku - rzucił w odpowiedzi i zajął się czyszczeniem kubków.

Odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Chcielibyśmy wynająć jakiś pokój trzyosobowy - powiedziała.

\- Moje pokoje nie mają limitu osób. Wszystkie są jednakowe - odpowiedział, zatrzymując się tuż przed nimi i odkładając wyczyszczony kubek na stół.

\- Eee... - Mori zawahała się.

\- To w takim razie poprosimy o jeden - powiedział Erin, szturchając ją w plecy.

\- Na kogo? - zapytał podejrzliwie właściciel.

Gdyby kiedykolwiek któreś z nich bywało w slumsach w Imardinie, wiedzieliby, co powiedzieć, gdy ludzie pytają o imię. Istniała taka odpowiedź, którą znali wszyscy, a która jednoznacznie dawała do zrozumienia pytającemu, żeby nie dociekał personaliów. Ale żadne z nich nigdy nie bywało w spylunkach, więc Mori z lekkim zdziwieniem odpowiedziała:

\- Moriana z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan.

Mężczyzna bez słowa zapisał to w jakiejś swojej księdze, a Katara niemal wciskała jej palec między żebra. Przesunęła się odrobinkę i spojrzała na kuzynkę, napotykając jej oburzone spojrzenie. Potem podał im numer pokoju i wskazał schody.

Korytarz był tak wąski, że szli gęsiego. Po drodze minęli jakieś otwarte okno. Mori zatrzymała się przed nim - wychodziło na główną uliczkę. Stał tam bogato ubrany Sachakanin i krzyczał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa w kierunku innego mężczyzny, ubranego w jakieś szmaty i klęczącego na ziemi. Po chwili ten bogaty uderzył tego drugiego, a gdy tamten upadł, kopnął go w brzuch. Mori zacisnęła dłonie na ramie okna.

\- To są niewolnicy - powiedział jej na ucho Erin. - A ten bogaty to jego pan. To Sachaka, Mori. Nie zmienisz tego. Chodź.

Pociągnął ją dalej. Po chwili znaleźli się w dość dużym pokoju. Był urządzony skromnie, ale największą uwagę przyciągało łóżko. Cała trójka spojrzała na nie, a potem na siebie.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie śpię na podłodze! - Erin rzucił się pierwszy na materac.

Szybko poszły jego śladem. Zdjęli z siebie jedynie peleryny, a potem po wielkiej bitwie udało się każdemu znaleźć kawałek własnego miejsca na tym wielkim łóżku.

\- Nie powinnaś używać tego nazwiska - powiedziała Katara. - Zwłaszcza tego. Mogłaś coś wymyślić.

Mori wzruszyła ramionami. Erin odwrócił się na bok i po chwili obie słyszały jego regularny oddech. Katara uśmiechnęła się jeszcze do niej i zamknęła oczy. Mori włożyła ręce pod głowę i zapytała poirytowanym głosem:

\- Dlaczego to znowu ja jestem na środku?


	7. 7

_In the break of new dawn_

 _My hope is forlorn_

Pierwsza rzecz po obudzeniu, jaką zarejestrowała Mori to to, że coś ciężkiego ją przygniata. Przekręciła głowę na bok i otwarła jedno oko. Erin zrobił sobie z niej misia do przytulania i zarzucił na nią ramię. Jęknęła i obróciła głowę w stronę Katary. Spała odwrócona do nich plecami Jednak najbardziej zaskakującą rzecz zobaczyła za oknem - słońce i dzień w pełni. Zmarszczyła brwi, nie mając pojęcia, czy obudzili się tego samego dnia, czy następnego rano.

Pokręciła się, mając nadzieję, że chłopak się obudzi. I tak też się stało. Otworzył oczy i wbił w nią spojrzenie.

\- Zabieraj ze mnie swoje ciężkie łapska - mruknęła, gdy nawet się nie ruszył.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, przygarnął ją do siebie i objął mocniej, tak mocno, że aż jęknęła. Nieco rozluźnił uścisk, ale i tak czuła się w jego ramionach jak w stalowej klatce.

\- Coś mówiłaś? - zapytał.

Obudzili Katarę. Kuzynka pokręciła głową i podniosła się. Usiadła na skraju łóżka i przypatrywała im. W jej oczach Mori dostrzegła jakiś zawadiacki błysk i nie miała wątpliwości, że Katara zaraz powie coś, za co ją zabiją oboje.

\- Jak chcieliście spać sami, to trzeba było powiedzieć - mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując zęby.

Erin puścił ją, a Mori zapobiegawczo odskoczyła od niego na drugi koniec łóżka.

\- Spadaj - mruknęła do Katary.

Zsunęła się ze zmiętej pościeli, wygładziła swoje pogniecione ubrania i podeszła do okna. Po chwili poczuła, jak Katara staje obok niej. Erin podszedł i sięgnął do zamknięcia okna. Do środka wdarło się ciepłe i suche powietrze. Mori popatrzyła na pozycję słońca na niebie i jęknęła.

\- Spaliśmy cały poprzedni dzień i noc - zauważyła Katara. - Zmarnowaliśmy jeden dzień.

\- Tak się jakoś obudziłem w nocy. - Erin zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po głowie. - Ale nie miałem pojęcia, czy to noc, czy ja śnię, czy co, więc poszedłem spać dalej. - Roześmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Muszę się umyć - mruknęła Katara. - Chodźmy znaleźć jakąś łaźnię i coś zjeść.

\- A potem? - Mori nie ruszyła się z miejsca, mimo krzątaniny przyjaciół.

\- A potem... - Erin zastanowił się. - Rozejrzymy się. Ojciec zawsze mi powtarzał, że najlepiej najpierw poznać okolicę, a dopiero potem wypytywać.

\- A jak nic nie znajdziemy, to wracamy do Kyralii - podsumowała ponuro Moriana.

\- Ale zanim tam wrócimy, możemy tu spędzić parę dni... lub tygodni... - Katara uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyjrzała przez okno. - Piękne miasto, idealne na jakieś tygodniowe wakacje od znanej nam już Kyralii i Imardinu. I od tamtejszej aktualnej pogody. Tu jest jak latem w Gildii.

Pozabierali swoje rzeczy, popodwijali rękawy i wzięli swoje rzeczy. Wyszli na ulicę, na której znów kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. Przy pomocy jakiegoś kyraliańskiego kupca znaleźli całkiem spokojną łaźnię na uboczu. On też tam zmierzał. Potem razem z nim zjedli śniadanie, podając się za ludzi, którzy mieszkają w wioskach przy granicy, a tutaj są tylko i wyłącznie w ramach rozrywki. Widocznie nie wiedział, ani nie słyszał o trójce uciekinierów i przyjął ich kłamstwa bez problemu.

Mniej więcej na środku miasta znaleźli ogromny plac, który w godzinach rannych robił za rynek. Bogato odziani mężczyźni przechadzali się we wszystkie strony. Wzrok Mori wyłowił z tego ogromnego tłumu ludzi niemal wszystkich nacji. Do jej uszu docierała mieszanka różnych języków. Jakaś kobieta usiłowała ją zatrzymać i pokazać swój towar. Zwinnie jej się wymknęła, trzymając się blisko Erina, który z racji swojego wzrostu miał nieco więcej szczęścia w przeciskaniu się przez tłum. Nieraz wpadali na potężnie zbudowanych Sachakan, ale Mori, mając w pamięci epizod za oknem, starała się trzymać od tych ludzi jak najdalej.

Zatrzymała się przy jakimś kolejnym straganie i wzięła do ręki błyszczący materiał. Był niezwykle chłodny i miły w dotyku. Podniosła go lekko, gdy napotkała utkwione w sobie dwa spojrzenia. Jedno należało do starszej kobiety, zapewne właścicielki tego straganu, a drugie do jeszcze starszego mężczyzny o typowo sachakańskiej urodzie. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie i marszczył czoło, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała automatycznie, a dopiero potem zorientowała się, że ta dwójka może wcale nie zrozumieć tego, co ona do nich powiedziała.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać - odpowiedział mężczyzna. A potem powiedział coś do kobiety po sachakańsku i poszła zająć się inną częścią straganu.

\- Ładny materiał - mruknęła, czując się nagle skrępowana pod tym uważnym spojrzeniem, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Mężczyzna stanął tak, że oddzielały ich tylko wyłożone przedmioty i materiały.

Zmrużyła oczy, gdy padło na nią intensywne słońce.

\- Jesteś taka podobna do Sonei - powiedział nagle. Wbiła w niego zdumione spojrzenie, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Z wyjątkiem oczu. Oczy masz po Akkarinie. Ale to niemożliwe.

Już otwierała usta, aby zadać pytanie, gdy Erin ją odnalazł i pociągnął dalej. Zanim odzyskała rezon, znajdowali się już spory kawałek od tamtego straganu.

\- No, znalazłem cię - powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

Wyrwała mu się, przepchnęła przed tłum i pobiegła w kierunku tamtego miejsca. Nie znalazła nigdzie tego mężczyzny, była tam jedynie kobieta.

\- Przepraszam, gdzie jest ten mężczyzna? - zapytała ją, ale kobieta zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie jakieś niezrozumiałe zdania po sachakańsku, więc Mori zrezygnowała. Była wściekła na Erina.

Znalazła go i Katarę przy straganie z jakąś dziwną, egzotyczną biżuterią. Zacisnęła mu palce na ramieniu z całą siłą, na jaką było ją stać, ale on tylko obrócił się, nawet nie krzywiąc.

\- Tam był mężczyzna, który znał moich rodziców - powiedziała oburzona. - A ty mnie stamtąd odciągnąłeś! Mogłeś chociaż zapytać!

\- Nie wiedziałem! - mruknął. Katara odłożyła grubą bransoletę i przypatrywała im się w skupieniu.

\- Mieliśmy się porozglądać, a nie oglądać błyskotki - warknęła zła. Katara i Erin nie powiedzieli ani słowa. - Świetnie. Idę się sama porozglądać. Spotkamy się wieczorem w tym samym miejscu, gdzie spaliśmy tej nocy.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i nie mówiąc nic więcej, odeszła. Była wściekła. Dla nich to były jakieś cholerne wakacje, a nie wyścig po prawdę! Jasne, niech się bawią na targu, ona sama jak zwykle musi się wszystkim zająć. Po co jej takie wsparcie, które oboje tak gorliwie deklarowali, gdy teraz i tak robią co innego. Uderzyła ramieniem jakiegoś mężczyznę, nawet się nie odwróciła, gdy coś za nią krzyczał i jej wygrażał. Musi odnaleźć tamtego Sachakanina z targu. Swoją drogą, Sachakanin nie wyglądał na nikogo specjalnego, prędzej na jakiegoś zwykłego mieszkańca miasta lub niewolnika, a biegle mówił po kyraliańsku. Czy wszyscy zwykli Sachakanie mówią po kyraliańsku?

Gdyby wierzyła w jakiegoś boga, teraz z pewnością by mu gorliwie dziękowała, bowiem z targu w wąską uliczkę wszedł właśnie ten Sachakanin. Poszła za nim, ale tak, aby jej nie zauważył. Miał całe ramiona czerwone od słońca, jasnobrązowe włosy nie układały się, a ubrania były gdzieniegdzie postrzępione.

Skręcił nagle i usłyszała, jak krzyczy jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Wyjrzała lekko zza ściany i dostrzegła go, jak stał między jakąś młodą dziewczyną z podartymi ubraniami i potężnie zbudowanym Sachakaninem. Poczuła dreszcz niepokoju, który wzmocnił się, gdy zza budynku wyszło dwóch innych mężczyzn i stanęli obok tego potężnego. A między nimi a biedną dziewczyną stał tylko ten Sachakanin. W pewnym momencie mogłaby przysiąc, że jego wzrok spoczął idealnie na niej, chociaż była pewna, że nie mógłby zauważyć jej z tamtej strony. Obserwowała z niepokojem, jak się do niego zbliżają, jak jeden z nich wyciągnął nóż. Rozum podpowiadał jej, aby mu pomogła, ale nie mogła zmusić nóg do ruchu. Gdy inny z tej trójki użył magii, Morianę sparaliżowało ze strachu. Po chwili słyszała kilka uderzeń, potem krzyki i na końcu nastała cisza. Musiało minąć parę minut, żeby odważyła się wyjrzeć zza ściany.

Trójka osiłków i dziewczyna zniknęli, a śledzony przez nią mężczyzna leżał na ziemi i patrzył w niebo. Pobiegła do niego szybko i natychmiast dostrzegła, że jest ciężko ranny i połamany. Opadła na kolana tuż obok niego, przyciskając ręce do jego rany i starając się zatamować krwawienie. Łzy ją zaślepiły, a rozpacz spowodowała, że nie była nawet w stanie myśleć o uzdrawianiu. Chciałaś być Wojowniczką, potężną Wojowniczką, a stchórzyłaś przed trójką mężczyzn. Co z siebie za Wojowniczka, gryzło ją sumienie.

Ucisnęła mocniej ranę, ale po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to na nic. Gorąca i lepka krew wciąż przelatywała między jej palcami. Otarła oczy rękawem, wytarła jedną rękę w koszulę, a potem znów przycisnęła ją do rany, nie wiedząc właściwie po co.

\- Sonea przeżyła, prawda? - zapytał ją cichym i słabym głosem. Pokiwała głową, a kilka łez spadło z jej policzków na jego ubrania. Mogłaby przysiąc, że usiłował się uśmiechnąć. Po chwili jego mina stała się poważna, jakby sobie coś uświadomi. - On kłamał - powiedział chłodno.

Spojrzał na nią ostatni raz i mruknął:

\- Znajdź go.

Spojrzał w niebo, a Mori dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że życie z jego oczu zniknęło. Chwyciła go za ramiona i nim potrząsnęła, ale to na nic. Rozejrzała się z paniką dookoła, nie wiedząc, co właściwie powinna zrobić. Wytarła ręce o koszulę, ale to nic nie dało. Na dłoniach i między palcami wciąż miała jego krew. Umarł, bo jesteś tchórzem.

Podniosła się, będąc w szoku i czmychnęła szybko w jakąś boczną uliczkę. Ukrywała się w cieniu, a dopiero, gdy słońce zaszło i zapanowała ciemność, odważyła się wyjść ze swojej kryjówki. Nie miała odwagi przejść obok zabitego mężczyzny, aby upewnić się, czy on wciąż tam leży. Wybrała najkrótszą i inną drogę do spylunki, w której mieli się spotkać.

Uciekła przed spojrzeniem ludzi, szybko przeszła korytarzem i otwarła wybrane drzwi. Potem nałożyła na nie barierę i spojrzała na łóżko. Katara spała na jednym boku a Erin na drugim. Nawet nie zdejmując z siebie ubrać, położyła się na środku. Nie zorientowała się, kiedy zasnęła.


	8. 8

_Come to me. What's the news?_

 _Here I'm still left lonely_

Mori siedziała otępiała na łóżku. Erin wyszedł, aby przynieść jej wody, w której mogłaby się umyć, a Katara poszła do miasta, kupić jej jakieś nowe ubrania.

Gdy Erin obudził się rano, odwrócił na bok i zobaczył śpiącą na środku Mori całą we krwi, narobił niezłego hałasu. Myślał, że to ona jest ranna. Wyskoczył z łóżka i ryknął głośno, dlaczego ona tak wygląda. Katara spanikowała również, a Moriana sennie się podniosła i niedokładnie zrelacjonowała im wydarzenia minionego popołudnia.

Wyszli, a ją nawiedziła myśl, że wszystko, czego uczyła ją Gildia to totalna bzdura. A i tak umiała ze Sztuk Wojennych więcej niż przeciętny czwartoroczny nowicjusz. Wielki Mistrz uwielbiał spędzać z nią długie godziny na Arenie, więc aktualnie jej umiejętności dorównywały najlepszym nowicjuszom z roku piątego. Wszystko to, cztery lata nauki zdały się na nic, bo ona nie umiała pomóc człowiekowi. W Gildii wszystko wydawało się takie proste - uderzasz, bronisz się, wymyślasz podstęp. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział o paraliżującym strachu, o lęku w swoje umiejętności i niezdecydowaniu, które nieraz bywało bardziej zabójcze niż magia. To twoja pierwsza lekcja życia, pomyślała. Dopiero walka o życie konfrontuje twoją wiedzę z rzeczywistością i pokazuje, jak niewiele naprawdę umiesz. Moriana zamierzała wyciągnąć wnioski z tej lekcji.

Erin wrócił chwilę później. Postawił miskę z wodą na stole, zostawił szmatki i wyszedł. Zrzuciła z siebie szybko ubrania i umyła się, a potem odczekała chwilę, aż wyschnie. Ubrała na siebie koszulę i spodnie, zauważając, że krew zupełnie zaschła i tworzyła teraz bordowe plamy na materiale. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie i do środka weszła Katara z naręczem nowych ubrań. Mori przebrała się szybko.

\- Pokaż się - powiedziała Katara. - Usiłowałam wybrać coś, co noszą tutejsze wolne kobiety.

Mori miała na sobie ciemnobrązowe spodnie z wysokim stanem, które ładnie podkreślały kształt jej bioder i wiśniową koszulę, wsadzoną w spodnie. Patrzyła z rezerwą na dolną część stroju.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj marudzić. Nieco kobiecych ubrań ci nie zaszkodzi - powiedziała Katara.

Moriana wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po swoją czarną pelerynę, którą zostawiła tu poprzedniego dnia. Nie miała jej na sobie, gdy zabili tego mężczyznę, więc materiał był czysty. Dzisiejszy dzień był nieco chłodniejszy, więc zawiązała ją ją pod szyją i wyszła za Katarą na korytarz.

\- Jestem głodny - mruknął Erin. - Wiedziałyście, że tutaj na dole też podają dobre jedzenie?

Mori pokręciła głową, a Katara zablokowała drzwi za pomocą magii. Zeszyli po schodach. Dzisiejszego dnia było tu wyjątkowo pusto. Bez trudu zajęli jakieś miejsce z boku, ale w ciepłym słońcu. Udało im się zamówić do jedzenia to, co zamówili ostatnio. Kończyli jeść, gdy światło zasłoniła im jakaś nieznajoma postać.

\- Hej - powiedziała kobiecym głosem i stanęła tak, aby nie być jedynie czarną masą na tle promieni.

Mori zauważyła, że nieznajoma może być jej wzrostu. Miała na sobie ubranie podobne do jej, ale z pewnością bardziej kosztowne, bo zdobione srebrną nitką na końcu rękawów i przy kołnierzyku. Największa uwagę zwracały jej długie, jasne włosy. Bez wątpienia dziewczyna była Sachakanką. Sachakanką mówiąca po kyraliańsku, poprawiła się Mori w myślach.

\- Cześć... - Erin odpowiedział niepewnie, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w dziewczynę ze zdumieniem. W ciągu spędzonych tu niecałych dwóch dni nikt ich nigdy nie zaczepił.

\- Jestem Savi. - Wyciągnęła do nich rękę, a każde z nich ją uścisnęło. - Tak nieco niegrzecznie, ale mogę się przysiąść?

Nadal będąc w głębokim szoku, pokiwali głowami. Erin wpatrywał się w nową dziewczynę jak w obrazek. Mori miała ochotę mu przywalić. Katara zachowała dystans, a w głowie Moriany zaczęły rodzić się jakieś podejrzenia, ale szybko je od siebie odpędziła. Grzeczny dystans będzie najlepszy.

\- Może to zabrzmi, jakbym wtrącała się w nie swoje sprawy, ale... - Savi podrapała się po głowie, jakby nad czymś zastanawiając. Uśmiechnęła się radośnie do Mori, a potem kontynuowała lekko: - Która z was to Moriana?

\- Ja - mruknęła Mori niepewnie.

\- Przypadkowo zerknęła w kartę gości i zobaczyłam twoje nazwisko. - Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. - Miałam kiedyś koleżankę. Miała bardzo podobne nazwisko do twojego, ale nie pamiętam dokładnie. Ale ona była Sachakanką, a ty nią nie jesteś... A może masz jakiś krewnych w Sachace?

Mori zmarszczyła czoło. Zauważyła, że jak na błahy temat rozmowy, nieznajoma zadziwiająco ostrożnie dobierała słowa. I patrzyła jej w oczy. Cały czas, jakby się upewniała. Jakby coś ukrywała.

\- Nie mam - odpowiedziała.

\- Ach, no to szkoda. Bardzo chciałabym ją odnaleźć. Ale może nazywała się inaczej... nie pamiętam. - Nieznajoma wstała i wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie przeszkadzam wam więcej. Smacznego.

\- Możesz zostać z nami - powiedział Erin, wpatrując się jak zaczarowany w Sachakankę. Mori i Katara miały ochotę uderzyć czołami w stół.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie będę wam przeszkadzać. - Obdarzyła go czarującym uśmiechem, dla którego pewnie większość facetów w tym kraju straciłaby głowę i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Moriana przykleiła się do okna i usiłowała zobaczyć, w którym kierunku idzie nieznajoma, ale dziewczyna zwinnie wsunęła się w tłum ludzi, a po chwili zupełnie w nim zniknęła. Zrezygnowana, wróciła do stolika.

\- Muszę napisać list do Lorlena - powiedziała nagle.

\- Skoczę po pergamin i pióro - zaoferował Erin. Mori ledwo powstrzymała się, aby nie otworzyć szeroko ust.

Gdy poszedł pogadać z właścicielem, Katara i Mori wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

\- Erin dziwnie się zachowuje - zauważyła Alchemiczka.

\- A ta Savi była niepokojąca - dodała nowicjuszka.

Chłopak wrócił zadziwiająco szybko. Położył przedmioty na stole, a Mori zabrała je. Rozwinęła papier, zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu i zaczęła pisać.

 _Administratorze Lorlenie._

 _To już drugi list i praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Pojawiają się kolejne wskazówki. Niektóre bolesne, inne mniej._

 _Spotkałam na targu takiego jednego Sachakanina. On znał moich rodziców. Ale zanim udało mi się znów z nim porozmawiać... nie żył. I to z mojej winy. Okazałam się tchórzem, wujku. Po tylu latach w Gildii jestem tak ci wszyscy, co uciekają. Ze strachu. Wspominał coś o tym, że to niemożliwe... jakby miał na myśli moje bycie na tym świecie... nie rozumiem. Znów._

 _Dosłownie kilkanaście minut temu przysiadła się do nas jakaś dziewczyna i pytała o moje nazwisko. Pozornie nic interesującego, bowiem miała przygotowane całkiem dobre wytłumaczenie swojego zainteresowania, ale... coś było nie tak. Jakieś ukryte cele, znaczenia._

 _Nie rozwiązaliśmy żadnej z tamtych zagadek. Zaczęło ogarniać nas zmęczenie i rezygnacja. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że jak i tutaj nic nie znajdziemy, wracamy do Kyralii. Prywatnie i w zaufaniu Ci powiem, że najpierw zrobimy sobie wakacje, a dopiero potem wracamy. Tu jest ciepło i przyjemnie, a w Kyralii pewnie spadł śnieg. I tak czeka nas afera po powrocie. Możemy ją zatem lekko opóźnić._

 _Erin i Katara mają się dobrze. Jak się czuje mama? Mam nadzieje, że jej stan poprawia się z każdym dniem. Ty i Mistrzyni Vinara nieraz zdziałaliście cuda w jej sprawie. Teraz nie może być inaczej. Gdy odzyska przytomność, powiedz jej, żeby się na mnie tak bardzo nie złościła. I że ją przepraszam. Gdy widziałam ją ostatni raz, pokłóciłyśmy się o to. Powiedziałam, że całe życie mnie okłamuje i że jest egoistką. Powiedz jej, że bardzo żałuje tych słów. I że ją kocham._

 _Jutro ruszamy na podbój tutejszego archiwum, a jeśli nic nie znajdziemy... Cóż, wtedy możesz zobaczyć nas szybciej niż myślisz._

 _Moriana_

 _PS: Jeśli nie pojawimy się w domu w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni, znaczy to tyle, że wciąż tu jesteśmy. Myślę, że posłaniec bez trudu nas odnajdzie, jeśli chciałbyś odpisać._

 _I mam nadzieję, iż nie powiadomisz o tym króla. Erin ma się dobrze. Naprawdę._


	9. 9

_So each morning you've got not to fight for_

 _But is still doesn't change who you are_

 _There is no feel you'll ever get into_

 _You're untouchable_

Kolejne dnie upłynęły im na mozolnym przeszukiwaniu archiwów miejskich. Mężczyzna, który zajmował się tymi zbiorami dokumentów, zdążył już ich poznać i polubić. Mówili mu dzień dobry za każdym razem, które nauczył ich mówić po sachakańsku. Spędzali tu ranki i po południa, wychodząc stąd jedynie na posiłki. Obiecali sobie, że przeszukają to archiwum, a dopiero później, jeśli nic nie znajdą, zaczną się lenić.

Czwartego dnia Erin wbijał wzrok w jakąś pożółkłą księgę ze zrezygnowaną miną, Katara wpatrywała się w kłębki kurzu zwisające z belek przy suficie, a Mori z energią przerzuciła kolejne sterty dokumentów, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Już wczoraj delikatnie usiłowali poruszać temat, że nic tu nie ma. Ledwie o tym wspomnieli, zbyt dobrze pamiętali, co stało się ostatnio, gdy Mori zabrała się do czegoś sama.

Z hukiem położyła kolejną grubą księgę na stole i zabrała się do niej z pewną rezygnacją. Dziękowała ludziom, że alfabet sachakański i kyraliański jest taki sam. Mogła szukać imienia Any, nie rozumiejąc innych słów. Z resztkami nadziei otworzyła księgę i zabrała się do mozolnego przeglądania stron. Mniej więcej w połowie, gdy była pewna, że śni, wydawało jej się, że dostrzegła trzy literki układające się w imię jej babki. Potrząsnęła szybko głową i odnalazła znów.

\- Mam! - krzyknęła, wyrywając Katarę i Erina z odrętwienia.

Nie czekała na nich, wzięła księgę i niemal biegiem udała się do starego archiwisty. Uśmiechnęła się do niego radośnie i z satysfakcją, a potem położyła przed nim otwartą księgę i wskazała odpowiednią linijkę palcem.

\- Mogłabym cię prosić o przetłumaczenie, panie? - zapytała, przybierając najsłodszą minę, na jaką było ją stać. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna ulegnie i tak też się stało.

Pochylił się nad stroną, marszcząc czoło. Mori obserwowała, jak jego bystry wzrok przesuwa się linijka po linijce, aż nie poczuła, jak podeszli do niej Katara i Erin. Cała trójka czekała w milczeniu.

Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i popatrzył Mori w oczy.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał Erin, opierając ręce na drewnianym biurku.

Archiwista uśmiechnął się do nich smutno.

\- To jest księga umarłych - powiedział. Katara chwyciła dłoń kuzynki i ją ścisnęła. - Tu pisze, że Ana, pochodzenie nieznane, została zamordowana dziewięć lat temu. Nie było to nic zaplanowanego, wplątała się po prostu w jakąś kłótnię na ulicy. Morderca nieznany. Jest za to miejsce, w którym została pochowana - dodał i powiedział im, jak tam dotrzeć.

\- Dziękuje - powiedziała, zostawiła mu księgę i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Usiadła na nagrzanych od słońca schodach i oparła głowę na kolanach. Miała dość. I była zmęczona. Ana miała powiedzieć jej prawdę, a teraz, jeśli nie Ana, to skąd ona się wszystkiego dowie? I to zadziwiające, jakby wisiało nad nią jakieś fatum. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy znali jej rodziców, ginęli zupełnie przez przypadek. Ich śmierć była bezsensowna.

Po chwili dosiedli się do niej Erin i Katara.

\- I co, wracamy do domu? - zapytała cicho Katara, obejmując Mori i przytulając ją do siebie.

Moriana pokiwała głową. Powrót do domu nie powinien być trudny. Muszą się tylko dostać do Fortu. Byli pewni, że dzięki Erinowi dostaną eskortę do samego Imardinu.

\- Idziemy napisać list do Lorlena, coś zjeść, odnaleźć Anę, a potem to już nieważne, kiedy wracamy.

Pojawili się w tej samej spylunce co zawsze. Właściciel skinął im głową na powitanie, grzecznie odpowiedzieli. Stwierdzili parę dni temu, że pora w końcu zakupić własny pergamin, pióro i kałamarz. Mori pobiegła do ich pokoju po to wszystko, a gdy wróciła, usiadła przy zawsze zajmowanym przez nich stoliku.

 _Wujku Lorlenie._

 _Ana nie żyje. To przykre. A jeszcze bardziej przykry jest fakt, iż ja rozpaczam dlatego, że nie dowiem się prawdy, a nie dlatego, że moja babka nie żyje. Myślisz, że to bardzo źle? Właściwie nigdy jej nie widziałam. I wcale nie znałam._

 _Sprawa tego Sachakanina wciąż pozostaje nierozwiązana. Czasem żałuje, że do mnie nie napiszesz. Myślę, że mógłbyś mi pomóc w wielu sprawach. Jak wtedy, gdy byłam małym dzieckiem i chodziłam do ciebie z zagadkami od Rothena. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłam tej dziewczyny, Savi. Zniknęła, chociaż uważnie się rozglądałam po mieście._

 _Mam złe przeczucie. Ciągle wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy obserwowani, a gdy powiedziałam o tym Katarze i Erinowi, stwierdzili, że popadam w paranoję i z pewnością przesadzam. Może mają racje. Gubię się w tym wszystkim._

 _Powiedziałeś mamie to, o co cię prosiłam? Bardzo jest na mnie wściekła? Ja wrócę, Lorlenie, powiedz jej to. Muszę tylko poznać prawdę. Kocham ją najbardziej na świecie. Nigdy bym jej nie zostawiła._

 _Idziemy odwiedzić miejsce, w którym pochowana została Ana. A potem prawdopodobnie... wrócimy do domu. Może nie od razu, chociaż wszyscy jesteśmy jacyś pozbawieni nadziei i przytłoczeni kłamstwami. Cieszę się, że chociaż Ty nigdy mnie nie okłamywałeś._

 _Kocham Cię, wujku. Za ten czas, który ze mną spędzałeś, za wszystko, co dla mnie robiłeś i robisz._

 _Moriana_

Erin zaoferował się, że pójdzie poszukać posłańca - pewnie licząc, że wpadnie gdzieś na tamtą Sachakankę, a one zamówiły dla odmiany coś innego. Chłopak wrócił jeszcze, zanim podali im kolację. Potrawa była smaczna, ale nie tak smaczna jak to, co zamawiali najczęściej, więc stwierdzili, że nie będą eksperymentować. Zjedli szybko, jakby ścigając się ze słońcem, które z każdą minutą było coraz niżej na niebie.

Usiłowali ją przekonać, że można pójść tam jutro, ale ona się zawzięła. Mimo iż słońce zupełnie schowało się za dachami, szli szybko drogą, którą wytłumaczył im wcześniej archiwista. Mori nie chciała słuchać o tym, że mogą pójść tam następnego dnia. Rozglądała się niespokojnie na boki.

\- Ten chłopak za nami idzie - powiedziała na ucho Katarze. - Brązowe włosy, opalona twarz, zwykłe, nierzucające się w oczy ubrania również brązowe. Długa koszula i szerokie spodnie. Ale obróć się dyskretnie.

Mori puściła kuzynkę, a Katara niby z nudów rozejrzała się dookoła, patrząc w niebo, na szczyty mijanych budynków, a potem za siebie.

\- Nie widziałam go wcześniej - powiedziała.

\- Idzie za nami od czasu wyjścia ze spylunki - zaoponowała Mori.

\- Może idzie w tym samym kierunku co my? Albo pomyliłaś go z kimś, wygląda jak typowy Sachakanin. Takich tu może być mnóstwo. - Katara nie chciała wierzyć w teorie spiskowe kuzynki.

\- Jasne, nigdy mi nie wierzysz. - Mori założyła ręce na piersi i się skrzywiła.

Katara zachichotała pod nosem, wymijając ludzi, którzy szli w innym kierunku.

\- Pamiętasz, jak twierdziłaś, że Wielki Mistrz chce cię zabić? - Wybuchła głośnym śmichem. Po chwili dołączył do niej Erin. Moriana przypatrywała im się oburzona.

\- Ja pamiętam - wymamrotał Erin, między jednym napadem śmiechu a drugim.

\- W istocie, chciał - jęknęła Mori. - Mama kilka razy musiała do niego iść i konkretnie sobie z nim porozmawiać. On chyba nigdy nie zrozumiał, że nie jestem Akkarinem i że jestem dziewczyną.

\- Na złe ci to nie wyszło. Te nadgorliwe ćwiczenia ze strony Wielkiego Mistrza - zauważyła Katara. - Umiesz tyle co przeciętny mag po Gildii. A jesteś dopiero na czwartym roku.

\- No niby tak, ale... - zaczęła, ale zamarła.

Uliczka kończyła się niewielką furtką, od której w obie strony ciągnął się żelazny płot. Usiłowali dojrzeć coś, co jest za nim, ale drzewa i krzewy uniemożliwiały im widzenie czegokolwiek. Bez wahania ruszyła w kierunku ogrodzenia, pchnęła furtkę, przedarła się przez krzewy zarośniętą ścieżką, a potem stanęła przed paroma grobami. Trawa była tu niezwykle zielona, przy niektórych płytach rosły drzewa. Czuła się, jakby była w lesie, w którym pochowani są ludzie. Dreszcz niepokoju towarzyszyłby jej w jasny dzień, a teraz, gdy słońce już zaszło, a niebo mieniło się różnymi kolorami, od fioletu do różu, w ogóle nie chciała tu być. Ale nie może stchórzyć, skoro tyle namawiała na to przyjaciół.

Pewnie ruszyła w głąb, dodatkowo rejestrując, że wśród drzew jest ciemniej, niż jej się początkowo wydawało. Odwróciła się - Erin i Katara chodzili między nagrobkami i szukali imienia Any. Miała nadzieje, że to ona ją znajdzie i nie myliła się. Mniej więcej na środku tego lasu znalazła grób Any. Był prosty i tani, z pewnością pochowali ją jacyś obcy ludzie. Na nagrobku pisało tylko i wyłącznie Ana. Żadnego pochodzenia, dat, rodziny, nic.

Jej uwagę przykuły świeże kwiaty, które ktoś położył na płycie, a potem usłyszała krzyk. Odwróciła się w kierunku Katary. Kuzynka przyciskała ręce do serca i pokazywała na coś za Mori. Otoczyła się szybko silną tarcza i był to mądry ruch, bowiem chwilę później poczuła uderzenie. Zza drzewa wyszedł właśnie ten chłopak, który ich śledził, a w którego Katara nie wierzyła. Mori wysłała w jego kierunku silne uderzenie mocy, a gdy bez problemu przedarło się przez jego tarczę, na jego twarzy pojawił się szok i strach. Uderzenie rzuciło go na płytę, która roztrzaskała się z głośnym hukiem.

A potem szybko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Zewsząd rozległy się krzyki i wybuchy magii. Trawa i kawałki ziemi fruwały w powietrzu, uniemożliwiając Mori zauważenie przyjaciół i otoczenie ich potężnymi tarczami. Usłyszała krzyk i dostrzegła, jak tarcza Katary rozpada się pod uderzeniem tej samej Sachakanki, która parę dni temu pytała o jej nazwisko. Dziewczyna wysłała kolejne uderzenie, ale Mori była szybsza i udało jej się osłonić Katarę. Zobaczyła, jak Savi odwraca się powoli w jej kierunku, ale potem wzrok dziewczyny skierował się na coś za Mori. Odwróciła się ze strachem. Kilak metrów od nie stał jakiś wysoki chłopak z kapturem na twarzy.

Otoczyła się potężną tarczą i dostrzegła, że on zrobił to samo. Z tą różnicą, że jego miała kulisty kształt, a ona swoją przylepiła do ciała. Skupiła się na uderzeniu i wysłała w kierunku chłopaka całą moc, jaką udało jej się odziedziczyć po Akkarinie. Jej jasne uderzenie spotkało się z jego niewidzialnym, a potem nastąpił taki wybuch światła, ze musiała zasłonić oczy, aby nie oślepnąć.

\- DOŚĆ! - Usłyszała jakieś nieznajomy męski krzyk.


	10. 10

_What kind of fool was I_

 _Cause I believed in every word you said_

 _And now I wonder why_

Zanim Mori odzyskała wzrok, poczuła chłodny metal na swojej szyi i mocne ramię, które zaciskało się na jej talii. Usiłowała się wyrwać, ale gdy ostrze mocniej przylgnęło do jej skóry, niemal tnąc skórę, zamarła przerażona.

Powoli odzyskiwała wzrok. Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to ten chłopak, który ich śledził. Wciąż leżał nieprzytomny. Miała nadzieje, że go nie zabiła. Katara jakimś dziwnym trafem trzymała Savi za jasne włosy, teraz brudne od ziemi i pełne liści i gałązek. Wysoki chłopak, z którym walczyła, musiał zapewne trzymać ją. A trzeci nieznajomy mężczyzna chwytał Erina za koszulę na plecach, jej przyjaciel miał na twarzy liczne poparzenia i siniaki.

Mężczyzna puścił Erina, a potem popchnął do przodu. Mori obserwowała, jak jej przyjaciel pada twarzą na ziemie, bojąc się ruszyć. Zbyt dobrze czuła nóż na szyi i przytrzymujące ją ramie.

\- Może chwilowe zawieszenie broni? - zapytał, spoglądając na Mori z nożem na szyi i Savi, która klęczała na ziemi, trzymana za włosy przez Katarę. Moriana dopiero teraz zauważyła, że z ust Katary spływa strużka krwi.

Wbiła wzrok w Katarę, bojąc się poruszyć głową. Widocznie Katara i przytrzymujący ją mężczyzna doszli do porozumienia, bo zabrał ramię i sztylet. Katara puściła tamtą dziewczynę. Mori podbiegła do Erina, przewracając go na plecy. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak Savi rzuca się w ramiona przytrzymującego ją wcześniej mężczyzny. Gdy one zajmowały się leczeniem poparzeń i siniaków Erina, tamta trójka podnosiła nieprzytomnego przyjaciela.

\- Nie jestem wprawdzie Uzdrowicielką, ale mogę pomóc - powiedziała Moriana, czując się jakby odpowiedzialna za to, w jakim stanie znajduje się ten chłopak. Gdyby lepiej oszacowała moc, nic by mu się nie stało. A tak spanikowała i uderzyła zbyt mocno.

\- Dobrze - odezwał się po raz pierwszy ten wysoki mężczyzna, który ją przytrzymywał.

Położyli go na ziemi i odsunęli się, robiąc jej miejsce. Podeszła do niego i uniosła koszulę. Miał cały siny brzuch. Dotknęła delikatnie jego skóry, zamknęła oczy i wysłała swoje myśli wgłąb jego ciała. Na szczęście nie było to nic poważnego, miał jedynie kilka połamanych żeber, które umiała uleczyć, a utrata przytomności wynikała raczej z bólu niż obrażeń. Gdy zabrała rękę, chłopak otworzył oczy i wbił w nią niezadowolone, brązowe spojrzenie. Z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że musiał być niewiele starszy od niej.

Została odepchnięta na bok przez Savi, która objęła leżącego mocno, przytulając głowę do jego szyi.

\- Tak się bałam, braciszku - wymamrotała. Chłopak pogładził ją po włosach.

Moriana wstała i odsunęła się. Nie wiedziała, co powinna ze sobą zrobić.

\- Dziękuje - powiedziała Savi.

\- Sama go w to wpakowałam. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu i obserwowali siebie nawzajem. Czworo nieznajomych i trójka przyjaciół. Mori niczego nie rozumiała. Erin ani Katara również. Chłopak w kapturze wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, a ona marszczyła czoło za każdym razem, gdy na niego zerkała. W Gildii była jednym z najpotężniejszych magów, chyba nigdy nikt jej nie pokonał. Poza matką, ale ona miała więcej doświadczenia. A ten chłopak... Był tak samo potężny jak ona.

\- Dlaczego nas śledziliście i zaatakowaliście? - odezwał się Erin.

\- To nie miało być tak - odpowiedział ten bez kaptura. - Chcieliśmy wiedzieć, czego tu szukacie. Śledził was ktoś od momentu, gdy tylko podaliście swoje imię i pochodzenie.

Moriana rzuciła Katarze triumfalne spojrzenie. Miała rację! A dopiero później dotarło do niej znaczenie słów tego chłopaka. Chodziło o jej nazwisko.

\- Co was tak interesowało w moim nazwisku? - zapytała chłodno, robiąc krok do przodu i wychodząc przed przyjaciół, ale nadal trzymając się daleko od nieznajomych.

\- Może porozmawiamy gdzie indziej? - zapytał chłopak w kapturze. Mori bardzo się starała, ale nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy. - Możemy zaprosić was do nas.

Mori spojrzała na Katarę a potem do Erina, i wciąż się lekko wahając, pokiwała głową. Czwórka nieznajomych szła szybko, jakby się czegoś obawiała. W sumie było to całkiem logiczne, bo niebo pokryło się atramentową czernią, a na niebie nie było księżyca, który mógłby trochę oświetlić miasto. Stworzyła nad nimi niewielką kulę świetlną, aby się o nic nie potknąć. Chłopak w kapturze patrzył długo na światło i Mori była pewna, że coś powie, ale nie odezwał się. Dotarli do jakiś niepozornych drzwi, które otwarły się pod lekkim dotykiem Savi.

Weszli do dużego salonu. Dom wyglądał na całkiem przestronny, chociaż Mori nigdy nie odniosłaby takiego wrażenia, stojąc przed nim. Nie był szeroki, ale ciągnął się bardzo głęboko w podwórze. Salon utrzymany był w kremowej kolorystyce i nie był ani przesadnie ani zbyt mało ozdobiony. Wszystko utrzymane w dobrym guście. Meble nie były ekstrawaganckie, ale z pewnością wykonane z najlepszej jakości materiałów.

\- Jestem Mag Garrin. - Przedstawił się ten bez kaptura. - Wprawdzie Magów w Sachace nazywa się inaczej, ale oszczędzę wam trudnego, sachakańskiego słowa i wybiorę jakiś dobry odpowiednik w kyraliańskim.

\- Mistrzyni Katara - mruknęła kuzynka. - A to jest następca tronu Kyralii, Książę Erin. Chwilowo jak widać na wygnaniu.

\- Raczej na ucieczce – wtrącił się Erin, krzywiąc z rozbawienia. - A ten mały potwór - wskazał na Mori - to Moriana.

\- Mistrzyni Moriana? - zapytała Savi, kładąc swoją pelerynę na oparciu jednego z foteli i siadając w nim.

\- Nie. - Mori pokręciła głową. - Nie skończyłam jeszcze Gildii Magów. Jestem... byłam nowicjuszką. - Zmarszczyła brwi. - A reszta z was? To...?

\- Magiczka Savi. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Ten zakapturzony to Mag Lorkin, a ten, któremu przywaliłaś, to Mag Harrel.

\- Dlaczego nas śledziliście? - odezwała się Katara.

\- Może usiądziecie? - zapytał Garrin.

Katara usiadła na sofie, ale siedziała wyprostowana i sztywna, więc Mori odgadła, że nie jest przekonana co do tego miejsca i tych ludzi. Erin rozwalił się obok niej. Garrin usiadł w drugim fotelu, Harrel położył się na drugiej sofie, a zakapturzony Lorkin opierał się o ścianę i bacznie wszystko obserwował. Mori poszła do swoich i usiadła obok Katary.

\- Chodziło głównie o twoje nazwisko - powiedział Garrin. - Widzisz, byliśmy zaciekawieni, bo...

Przerwał mu jakiś huk, a następnie zza ściany wyszedł jakiś potargany chłopak w rozpiętej koszuli i z bułeczką w ręce. Zamarł na widok nieznajomych ludzi w swoim salonie. Wbił pytający wzrok w Garrina.

\- A to jest Mag Damian. - Garrin uniósł brwi i zmierzył przyjaciela wzrokiem, jakby nie do końca aprobował jest wygląd i styl, w jakim tu wpadł.

\- Dobra. - Chłopak podrapał się po głowie, a potem popatrzył na każdego z nich. Gdy jego błękitne oczy spoczęły na Mori, dziewczyna mogłaby przysiąc, że w życiu nie widziała ładniejszych oczu. Niechętnie oderwał od niej wzrok i popatrzył znów na Garrina. Prychnął. - Wrócę, jak się nieco ogarnę.

I zniknął. Mori przez dłuższa chwilę wpatrywała się w to miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał, a potem popatrzyła zniecierpliwiona na Garrina.

\- Chodzi o to, że sami nosimy to nazwisko.

\- Sami, to znaczy kto? - zapytała, rozglądając się.

\- Ja i Mag Lorkin. Jesteśmy kuzynami. Nasi ojcowie byli braćmi.

\- I śledziliście nas dlatego, że mam to samo nazwisko?

\- Między innymi. - Zakapturzony chłopak przechadzał się po salonie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Nieraz przystawał i się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Byłaś przy śmierci Takana, prawda? - Nie czekał na jej odpowiedzieć, tylko kontynuował. - Był służącym moich rodziców. Co ci powiedział?

Zmarszczyła czoło i usiłowała sobie przypomnieć. Takan musiał być tym starszym Sachakaninem. Wspomnienie wywołało falę bólu i strachu, ale radziła sobie z nią coraz lepiej.

\- Powiedział mi, że... że jestem taka podobna do Sonei. Ale że oczy mam po Akkarinie. A potem... - Zawahała się. Chłopak zatrzymał się. - A potem pytał, czy Sonea przeżyła. I mówił coś... ale nie wiem o kim... Powiedział... "on kłamał". I "znajdź go". Co to znaczy? - Podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę tego chłopaka. Nie bała się go, chociaż nie znała ilości jego mocy. Miała dość odpowiadania tylko na pytania. - Jak mieli na imię twoi rodzice? - zapytała twardo.

Zdjął kaptur, a potem odpowiedział:

\- Sonea i Akkarin.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i wbiła wzrok w jego twarz. Jeśli patrzyłaby z daleka na niego lub na swojego ojca, nigdy nie dostrzegłaby różnicy. Bez trudu mogłaby ich pomylić. Gdy przyjrzałaby im się bliżej, zobaczyłaby, że Lorkin ma nieco łagodniejsze rysy twarzy. Nieco inne usta, zadziwiające, wyglądały jak jej własne. Włosy sięgały mu szyi, były różnej długości i niektóre kosmyki śmiesznie się wywijały. Był wysoki, sięgała mu raptem do ramienia. A gdy podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, zrozumiała, że całe jej życie toczyło się właściwie tylko po to, aby odnaleźć tego chłopaka. Miał jej spojrzenie, jej oczy, to samo zainteresowanie co ona. Wiedziała, że on też to widzi. Widzi, że ona jest wszystkim, czego mu w życiu brakowało. Jego drugim kawałkiem. Jego uzupełnieniem. Jego młodszą siostra. Miała nadzieje, że ją przytuli, ale chłopak jedynie zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się.

\- To niemożliwe - powiedział z zadowoleniem. - Z tego co mi powiedziała Ana, Sonea nie przeżyła.

\- Sonea jest w Imardinie i żyje! - Niemal krzyknęła Mori. Zaczęła ogarniać ją panika.

\- Ej, stop! - Uciszył ich Garrin. - Niech każde opowie w całości swoją wersję. Mori, zacznij.

Pokiwała głową.

\- Urodziłam się osiemnaście lat temu w Gildii. Z tego co mi powiedziała mama i Mistrz Dorrien... - Pomyślała chwilę, jak najlepiej ubrać to w słowa. - Moja matka była żoną Akkarina. Mieszkali w rodowej rezydencji tuż przy takim małym miasteczku na granicy trzech królestw. Sachakanie zaatakowali i zabili wszystkich. Ją cudem uratował Mistrz Dorrien. Wróciła do Imardinu, Vinara ją uleczyła, a siedem miesięcy później urodziła mnie. Moja mama wciąż mieszka w Imardinie, jest jednym z kilku magów, którzy znają czarną magię. Jest genialną Uzdrowicielką.

Potem opowiedziała im wszystko, co zdążyła się dowiedzieć już po ucieczce. O tym, jak Erin powiedział o wygnaniu. O czterech osobach, które stanęły za Akkarinem. O ich wygnaniu, o zniknięciu o nich słuchu na dwa lata. Potem o wizycie jej matki z Aną w Imardinie, o ich powrocie do domu bez żadnej pomocy. Później zrelacjonowała atak Sachakan, którzy najpierw zniszczyli to miasteczko, w którym był dom Any, a później rezydencję jej rodziny. Krótko wspomniała o walce o Imardin, o wygranej Kyralii, o ucieczce Ichanich. Opowiedziała o domu Any, w którym znalazła mały portrecik jej rodziców z synem, zapewne z Lorkinem. O przyjeździe do tego miasta, o spotkaniu Takana, o jego śmierci. Na koniec wspomniała o znalezieniu wzmianki o Anie i o jej grobie. Reszta historii była wspólna.

\- Ja znam inną wersję. - Lorkin oparł się znów o ścianę. Tymczasem z góry wrócił Damian. Uderzył w nogi Harrela, a tamten je skurczył i przyjaciel mógł usiąść na kanapie. - Ana opowiadała mi o najeździe. Właściwie to nam. Garrin na szczęście nie był w rezydencji, gdy zaatakowali Sachakanie, ale jego rodzice tam zginęli. Mnie również nie było. Ana nie była w niej bezpośrednio, gdy wszystko zaczęło płonąć. Opowiadała, że Mistrz Dorrien wydostał moją... - Zawahał się, ale potem spojrzał Mori w oczy. Wstrzymała oddech. - Wydostał nasza matkę z tego ognia. Była cała połamana i miała mnóstwo krwotoków wewnętrznych. Walczyli o jej życie, ale nie udało się. Umarła tam. Dorrien powiedział, że Sonea nie żyje. Kazał Akkarinowi uciekać. A on tak zrobił. Gdy uciekaliśmy przez góry, zaatakowali nas. Akkarin oddał za mnie życie. - Lorkin westchnął ciężko. - Tak powiedziała mi Ana. Zmarła, gdy miałem jedenaście lat, a Garrin dwanaście. Mieszkamy tu od dzieciństwa.

\- Jedna i druga historia się wykluczają - mruknął Garrin.

\- W istocie - zauważył Erin. - Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do siebie i się z tym wszystkim przespać. I spotkać się rano. Może w nocy dopadnie nas jakieś rozwiązanie.

\- Też tak myślę - powiedział Lorkin.

\- Moglibyśmy się kiedyś umówić i jechać razem do Imardinu. Mógłbyś poznać Soneę... Ona chyba nawet nie wie, że ty żyjesz. Nie wie. - Mori otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy sobie to uświadomiła. - Ona byłaby taka szczęśliwa.

Wpatrywała się długo w Lorkina, a on w nią. Zaczęła sobie nawet wyobrażać takie spotkanie. Radość Sonei, jej niepohamowaną radość. Oczami wyobraźni widziała ogniki w bursztynowych oczach matki czy jej uśmiech.

\- Wracacie do siebie? - Garrin przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Tak, wracamy. Ale jutro przyjdziemy - odezwała się Mori, wbijając wzrok w Lorkina i uśmiechając się.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, a ona wiedziała, że już zawsze będzie do niego wracać. Wiedziała, że przed jego oczami również pojawiła się taka scena. Po osiemnastu latach dowiaduje się, że jego matka, której nawet nie pamięta, żyje. Wszystko może się ułożyć. Lorkin już zawsze będzie częścią mnie, pomyślała. Kawałkiem mojego serca.

\- Do jutra w takim razie.


	11. 11

_Now his love's a memory_

 _A ghost in the fog_

 _He sets the sails one last time_

 _Saying farewell to the world_

Spaliby do południa, gdyby nie natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. Ktoś pilnie musiał się z nimi zobaczyć. Mori warknęła coś pod nosem, po czym niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka, narzuciła na siebie pelerynę i poszła otworzyć.

Na progu stał jakiś młody, przestraszony chłopak z listem w ręku. Wzięła go od niego szybko, będąc pewna, że to list od Lorlena. Zamknęła drzwi. Pierwszy list. Zapewne zanim tu dotarł, minęły dwa dni. Z takim opóźnieniem średnio docierały jej listy, więc pewnie jego też. Rozwinęła papier szybko i zaczęła czytać.

 _Kochana Mori._

 _Ufam, iż czujesz się dobrze. I że nic ci nie grozi. Nie zniósłbym tego... teraz, gdy parę lat temu obiecałem Twojej matce opiekować się tobą do końca świata. Mam nadzieję, że powoli odkryjesz to, co chcesz odkryć, dowiesz się prawdy._

 _Nie wiedziałem nic o chłopcu. Twoja matka nigdy mi o nim nie wspominała, nie wiedziałem, że mieli dziecko jeszcze przed sachakańską inwazją. Mam nadzieje, że odnajdziesz brata. Będzie Ci on teraz potrzebny._

Niepokój zakiełkował w jej głowie. Teraz potrzebny. Lorlen w jakiś dziwny sposób dobierał słowa i Mori zaczęła czuć strach. Sięgnęła po kubek z wodą, którą zostawili tu po wczorajszym obiedzie i przypadkiem coś przewróciła. Upadło z hukiem na podłogę, budząc Katarę i Erina. Usiadła na krześle wzięła łyk, odstawiła naczynie i pochyliła się znów nad listem.

 _Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie udało mi się spełnić Twojej prośby, bowiem Twoja matka nie odzyskała przytomności. Zrobiliśmy z Mistrzynią Vinarą wszystko, co się dało, poruszyliśmy niebo i ziemię, ale to na nic. Sonea zmarła cztery dni temu. Przed śmiercią inny czarny mag zabrał jej moc. Pochowaliśmy ją następnego dnia obok magów, którzy zginęli w obronie Imardinu._

Mori poczuła, że świat wali jej się na głowę. Czas się zatrzymał, a ona niczym zahipnotyzowana pochyliła się nad słowami i z trudem czytała dalej.

 _Ona wiedziała, że nie mówiłaś tego wszystkiego naprawdę. Wybaczyłaby Ci wszystko, co jej powiedziałaś. Nie miała do ciebie żalu. Kochała Cię, Mori. Kochała Cię najbardziej na świecie. Byłaś jej całym światem. Tylko Ty, Moriano. Miała tylko Ciebie, nie umiała się na Ciebie złościć._

 _Wybacz mi, Mori. Prosiłaś, abym się nią opiekował, ale to na nic. Starałem się, ale... nie dałem rady. Wiem, jak się teraz czujesz. Ona była także moją przyjaciółką._

 _Lorlen_

Podniosła wzrok i zauważyła wbite w siebie dwa spojrzenia - Katary i Erina. Po policzkach zaczęły płynąć jej łzy. Katara podeszła do niej i niemal wyrwała jej list, a Mori poczuła się winna. Powinna być z matką wtedy, gdy ona tego potrzebowała. A ona ją zostawiła, zostawiła ją samą. Lorlen pisał, że Sonea nikogo tak nie kochała jak Morianę. A ona, wyrodna córka, ruszyła w świat z jakaś głupią nadzieją, z jakimś głupim celem, który teraz okazał się nic nie warty.

Podniosła wzrok i dostrzegła, że Katara płacze. Sonea była dla niej jak matka. Erin przeczytał list i wpatrywał się w nie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Wstała i zaczęła się ubierać, a Katara poszła jej śladem. Mori przetarła oczy, wyraźnie słysząc, jak kuzynka podciąga nosem.

Uświadomiła sobie nagle, że te wszystkie plany, które snuła, już nigdy się nie spełnią. Sonea umarła myśląc, że jej syn również nie żyje. Znikąd pojawiła się paląca wściekłość. Kto był winien temu, że Sonea źle myślała?

Wzięła list i bez słowa wyszła z pokoju. Udała się do domu, w którym była wczoraj wieczorem. Zapukała, a otworzył jej Garrin. Bez słowa weszła do środka, znajdując w salonie zarówno Lorkina i Savi, jak i dwie nieznajome dziewczyny. Zamarła.

\- Moriana! - Lorkin wyraźnie się ucieszył. - Czyżbyś wpadła na jakiś genialny pomysł? To jest Magiczka Terrina. - Wskazał dziewczynę z krótkimi, rudymi włosami. - A to Magiczka Nachira. - Ta miała czarne, spięte włosy. Zmarszczył nagle brwi, widząc jej minę i brak zainteresowania. - Co się stało?

Wstał, a ona podeszła do niego i pokazała mu list. Przeczytał go szybko, a potem wyciągnął do niej ręce i przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Rozpłakała się jak dziecko. Płakała przez następną godzinę, nie mogąc się uspokoić. W międzyczasie za jej śladem przyszli Katara i Erin.

Lorkin posadził ją na kanapie obok dwóch dziewczyn. Wytarła policzki i wbiła w niego smutne spojrzenie.

\- Mieszkacie tu wszyscy? - zapytała, uspokajając się i chcąc zająć swoje myśli czymś innym.

\- W siódemkę - odpowiedziała ta ruda. Mori zastanowiła się chwilę i przypomniała sobie, że miała na imię Terrina.

\- Mogę zapytać, gdzie się poznaliście? Muszę zająć myśli czymś innym, czymkolwiek - wytłumaczyła swoje nagłe zainteresowanie.

\- W Akademii - odpowiedziała ta ciemnowłosa. Moriana wbiła w nią zaciekawione spojrzenie. - Po wojnie z Kyralią, chociaż naprawdę powinniśmy nazywać to sachakańską inwazją, król stwierdził, że musi lepiej kontrolować magów w swoim kraju, aby ta sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. I stworzył Akademię. Dotychczas synowie Ashakich, czyli władców ziemskich, uczyli się w domach. A teraz wszyscy uczą się tego samego i są pod władzą króla.

\- Mądry ruch - zauważył Erin. - Krainy sprzymierzone nie wiedza nic o Akademii.

\- To nawet lepiej - mówiła dalej ta ciemnowłosa. - Poznaliśmy się w Akademii. Początkowo ich piątka trzymała się razem.

\- Chodziło o to, że byliśmy jakby Kyralianami na obcej ziemi. - Garrin roześmiał się, siadając na sofie. - Wiesz, ja, Savi, Lorkin, Damian i Harrel... Nasi rodzice stanęli za Akkarinem i wszyscy zostali wygnani. Byli Kyralianami w większości. Trzymaliśmy się w piątkę, razem wśród młodych Sachakan.

Savi rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i usiadła na kolanach Lorkina, który siedział w fotelu. Mori i te dwie dziewczyny zajmowały jedną sofę. Na drugiej siedział Garrin, do którego przysiadł się Harrel, zbawiony do salonu odgłosami rozmów. Erin usiadł obok nich, a Katara zajęła drugi wolny fotel. Damian usiadł na miękkim dywanie i oparł się o bok sofy, tuż przy Mori. Czasem łapała go na tym, że się w nią wpatrywał. Obdarzała go wtedy szerokim uśmiechem, który on odwzajemniał.

\- A później dołączyłyśmy we dwie to ich grupki - odezwała się ta ruda. - Akademię zaczyna się w wieku dziesięciu lat i kończy pierwszy etap w wieku lat piętnastu. To tak jakby mag niższej rangi. Dopiero kolejne trzy lata nauki do osiemnastego roku życia dają pełne wykształcenie. W ciągu tych trzech lat uczą nas wyższej magii.

\- Czarnej magii. - Katara drgnęła niespokojnie. - Cała wasza piątka ją zna? - Pokiwali głowami. - U nas czarna... wyższa magia jest raptem dla paru osób. Może z dziesięciu magów ją zna.

\- To tak jak u nas uzdrawianie, którego udało się Sachace nauczyć po inwazji - zauważył Damian. - Nie wszyscy się tego uczą. Jedynie niektórzy. Sachakanie się boją bardziej uzdrawiania niż wyższej magii. Nie do końca znają jeszcze możliwości leczenia. Sam jestem Uzdrowicielem. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- A ja jestem kupcem - odezwała się Terrina. - Moja matka zmarła, gdy byłam mała. Ojciec, Elyńczyk, chyba mu przeszkadzałam. Wysłał mnie do Akademii, jak odkryto u mnie talent do magii. Pewnie liczył, że nie dam rady i chciał się mnie pozbyć. Bo w Akademii kładą nacisk nie tylko na umiejętności magiczne, uczyli nas także kyraliańskiego i elyńskiego. No i walki bronią białą. Bardzo dbali o naszą sprawność fizyczną. Niektóre, co słabsze dziewczyny nie dają rady. Są tak samo traktowane jak chłopcy, mimo iż z natury nie będą tak samo wytrzymałe. Ale ja ukończyłam Akademię. W ciągu tego roku, jaki minął, od mojego ukończenia Akademii, mój ojciec zmarł i zostawił mi cały interes. I oto jak stałam się kupcem. Mam przynajmniej pewność, że żaden z moich klientów nigdy nie postanowi mnie wykiwać.

\- Jak już opowiadamy sobie historie rodzinne, to może powiem o sobie i o Savi - odezwał się Harrel. - Nasi rodzice, Savara i Ceryni, zostali również wygnani z Kyralii. Właściwie to tylko ojciec, bo matka była Sachakanką.

\- Ceryni był przyjacielem naszej matki - powiedział Lorkin do Moriany.

Uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Wiedziała o tym. A teraz, gdy wszyscy tak wspominali, ból zaczął się zmniejszać. Żadne z nich nie miało rodziców. Ich rodzice zginęli, gdy oni mieli po roku, dwa. I od tej pory musieli sami sobie radzić. Poczuła się nagle taka jak oni. Z tą różnicą, że ona wspomnienie matki zawsze będzie nosić w sercu, oni nawet nie wiedzieli, jak wyglądali ich rodzice.

\- Mieszkali w miasteczku obok rezydencji rodu Delvon. A miasteczko zostało zniszczone najpierw. Dodatkowo nasz ojciec pracował dla ojca Mori i Lorkina, więc był jednym z głównych celów Sachakan. Zaopiekowała się nami jakaś wieśniaczka. Kochała nas jak swoje własne dzieci. Parę lat temu zachorowała i zmarła. Chciała dla nas lepszego życia niż ona miała, więc dała nas sprawdzić pod kątem posiadanego talentu. I tak oboje trafiliśmy do Akademii. Ja mam lat dwadzieścia, tyle do Lorkin, a Savi jest rok młodsza. Zająłem się... takim dziwnym trafem, ale zająłem się utrzymywaniem porządku w półświatku tego miasta. Zadziwiające, ile tutaj również przestępców grasuje. A Savi jest szpiegiem króla.

\- Tak samo jak ja - odezwał się Lorkin. Mori zauważyła, że jego ramiona mocniej oplotły talię dziewczyny. - Król wysyła nas czasem, gdy musi zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat innych krajów lub Ashakich. Najczęściej chodzi o zdobycie dowodów na to, że któryś z Ashakich planuje bunt lub odnalezienie pozostałości po grupie zwanej Ichani. Ale parę zadań dotyczyło również plemion Duna czy kraju zwanego Igra.

\- A ostatnio zajmuje się romansowaniem z Savi - wtrącił Garrin. Lorkin roześmiał się. - Po dwudziestu latach skakania z kwiatka na kwiatek.

\- Cicho! - krzyknął chłopak, rzucając w kuzyna jakąś starą księgą.

\- Zaraz coś zrzucisz! - mruknął Garrin.

Podniósł książkę i z powrotem położył ją na stoliku na środku.

\- To teraz ja - powiedział Erin. Mori uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Mój ojciec jest władcą Kyralii, a ja bardzo nie chcę nim zostać. Gdy miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat, teraz mam dwadzieścia trzy, Mori nauczyła mnie magii, łamiąc kilka albo i nawet kilkanaście zasad. Bo zapewne wiecie, że w krainach sprzymierzonych władca nie może być magiem. Inne kraje łamią tę zasadę, więc nam też nie zaszkodzi. Ale i tak nie chce zostać królem. Moja matka umarła, gdy byłem mały, a teraz jak łatwo zauważyć, pomagam przyjaciółce w dotarciu do prawdy.

\- Jestem kuzynem Lorkina. - Garrin spojrzał na Mori i uśmiechnął się do niej. - Więc teraz pewnie także i twoim. Fajnie mieć małą kuzynkę, którą będę mógł gnębić.

\- Nie dam się gnębić! - powiedziała i mimowolnie się roześmiała. A gdy się zorientowała, przyłożyła dłonie szybko do ust. Nie powinna się śmiać. Nie teraz po śmierci Sonei.

\- Wychowała nas babcia Ana. Mnie i Lorkina. Na szczęście jestem rok starszy od Lorkina, więc całe dzieciństwo to ja gnębiłem go a nie on mnie - kontynuował Garrin.

\- Do dziś mam parę śladów tej naszej zażyłości - wtrącił Lorkin. Chłopak wyszczerzył się.

\- Jestem jednym z dowódców, jeśli chodzi o armię Sachaki. Również po wojnie król stwierdził, że przydałaby się temu kraju regularna armia, w której byliby zarówno magowie jak i zwykli ludzie. Chociażby dla powstrzymywania takich inwazji jak ta inwazja Kariko. Sachaka miała szczęście. Gdyby Kyralia nie była taka osłabiona, mogłoby się stać tak jak po wojnie, gdzie Kyralia wzięła odwet za atak Sachakan.

\- Jestem Moriana, mam lat osiemnaście, urodziłam się w Gildii. Wychowywała mnie mama, w wieku piętnastu lat rozpoczęłam naukę, chciałam być Wojowniczką... a teraz uciekłam i pewnie mnie z Gildii wywalili. Albo coś. Moja mama... moja mama zmarła parę dni temu. - Mori przygryzła wargę, a potem spojrzała na Lorkina i znalazła w jego-jej oczach ukojenie i spokój. - Nasza mama. Moja i Lorkina - poprawiła się.

\- Jestem Nachira. Mam lat osiemnaście. Parę miesięcy temu ukończyłam Akademię. Moja matka była córką Ashakiego, ale zaszła w ciążę z jakimś niewolnikiem. Mój dziadek przyjął moją matkę z powrotem do domu i zaopiekował się nią i mną. - Mori pomyślała, że nie wszyscy Ashaki muszą być tacy okrutni jak ten, którego widziała pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj. - A potem wysłał mnie do Akademii. Przypadkiem dołączyłam do tej grupki pięciu walniętych Kyralian. I tak zamieszkaliśmy tutaj. Dziś jestem akuszerką. Damian nauczył mnie co nieco uzdrawiania, zwłaszcza na temat porodów, chociaż ma oficjalny zakaz przekazywania tej wiedzy dalej. I właśnie tym się zajmuję. Wiecie, że wczoraj wieczorem nasza sąsiadka urodziła syna? - Dostrzegła pytające spojrzenie Mori. - To właśnie tam byłam wczoraj.

\- Mag Damian. Mam dziewiętnaście lat. I od wczoraj nie mogę oderwać wzroku od tej ślicznej uciekinierki z Gildii. - Mori mogłaby przysiąc, że jej twarz jest koloru czerwonego wina. Odwróciła wzrok zażenowana.

\- Zauważyłem - mruknął Lorkin, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie bawisz się już w starszego brata, co? - zapytał go Damian.

\- Być może. Ale i tak uważaj. - Lorkin pogroził mu palcem, a Savi wybuchła śmiechem.

\- No ale wracając... Moi rodzice to Kyralianie. Moja matka mieszkała w tej małej miejscowości przy rezydencji Delvon. Umarła, rodząc mnie. Od zawsze chciałem być Uzdrowicielem. Mój ojciec jest Uzdrowicielem, ale zostawił moją matkę, jeszcze gdy była w ciąży.

\- Twój ojciec jest Uzdrowicielem z Gildii?! - zapytała go zdumiona Mori.

\- Yhm. - Pokiwał głową i wbił w nią spojrzenie. - Ma na imię Dorrien.

Gdyby mogła upaść, z pewnością by to zrobiła. Otwarła usta szeroko, a siedząca obok Terrina, poklepała ją po ramieniu.

\- Ale nie chcę o nim rozmawiać. Miałem ojczyma, który był kupcem i który kochał moją matkę. Zabrał mnie i wychował, był dla mnie jak ojciec. W wieku dziesięciu lat trafiłem do Akademii.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Katarę, która skuliła się w fotelu.

\- Zostałaś tylko ty - zauważyła Nachira.

\- Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Jestem Alchemiczką, mam lat dwadzieścia i jestem kuzynką Moriany, ale nie wiem, jak.

\- Ja wiem - powiedział Lorkin ponuro. - Mori, to będzie dla ciebie szok.

\- Dam radę. Przeżyłam ciebie, przeżyję i ją.

\- No dobra. - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Gdy Savi się z wami spotkała i zobaczyła także Katarę, sprawdziliśmy ją. Z pewnością nie wiedziałaś, ale... Wiesz, kto dowodził najazdem na Kyralię?

\- Kariko - odpowiedziała bez wahania. Tyle to z historii umiała.

\- No, Kariko. Miał dwóch braci. Dakovę i jeszcze jednego, o wiele starszego.

\- I co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - zapytała Katara.

\- Kariko to twój ojciec.

Mori wytrzeszczyła oczy. Rzeczywiście Lorkin mógł stwierdzić, że będzie to dla niej szok. Kochała Katarę jak siostrę. A tymczasem okazało się, że ojciec Katary zabił jej ojca. Zadziwiające. A przecież matka o tym wiedziała, a mimo tego... Mori zrozumiała błyskawicznie i poczuła ukłucie bólu, uświadamiając sobie, dlaczego Sonea zaopiekowała się Katarą.

\- Sonea wiedziała - mruknęła Mori, przerywając panującą tu ciszę. - Na pewno uważała, że dzieci nie powinny odpowiadać za rodziców. Mama była... pewnie jedyną, żyjącą rodziną Katary.

Lorkin pokiwał głową. Mori wiedziała, że powinna jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale nie umiała znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

\- A... a my?

\- Sonea urodziła się w Sachace. - No, to nie była już taka ogromna rewelacja. - Była córką najstarszego brata Kariko i Kyralianki. Matka zabrała ją, gdy mama była mała i wywiozła do Kyralii. Nie chciała, aby Sonea dorastała w tym kraju.

\- Mama zabiła swojego wujka. - Ze złośliwością zauważyła Mori. - A Kariko zabił męża swojej bratanicy.

\- Więc... więc w sumie Sonea była moją kuzynką - powiedziała Katara ze zdumieniem.

Zapadła cisza. Moriana pogrążyła się w myślach. Spojrzała w oczy Katary. Kuzynka wpatrywała się w nią z taką samą intensywnością. Uśmiechnęła się, rozumiejąc, że cokolwiek czego się dzisiaj dowiedziały, nie zmieni ich relacji. Zawsze będą się kochać, jakby były siostrami. I jedna za drugą bez wahania oddałaby życie. Nie ważne, co zrobili ich rodzice. To ich czas a nie ich rodziców.

Ale coś chciała załatwić. Tę jedyną, ostatnią rzecz. Dopiero potem będzie się cieszyć uzyskaną prawdą. Bo właściwie udało jej się. Poznała prawdę. Właściwie ta jedna rzecz, którą musi jeszcze załatwić, uzupełni pozostałe, brakujące elementy układanki.

\- Kto powiedział Akkarinowi, że Sonea nie żyje, a Sonei, że Akkarin nie żyje? - zapytała Lorkina.

Zmrużył oczy, a potem otworzył je szeroko, gdy zrozumiał, o czym ona mówi.

\- Mistrz Dorrien - powiedział tylko.


	12. 12

_White lies are true painted black_

 _Searching for some light to lead you back_

Gdyby tylko obowiązki im na to pozwoliły, Mori towarzyszyłaby cała siódemka. A tymczasem oni mieli różne zobowiązania, więc dwa dni później, wcześnie rano wyruszyło ich tylko czwórka. Terrina, która bardzo chciała zobaczyć Kyralię, wytrzasnęła skądś duży wóz, który ciągnęły dwa konie. Mori domyślała się, że zazwyczaj służy do przewożenia towarów. Damian i Lorkin jechali na koniach, a ona, jako osoba poszukiwana zapewne przez Gildię, jechała na materiałach w wozie.

Ustalili, że przed Fortem zrobią sobie przystanek i ona ukryje się. Aby wyglądało to bardziej wiarygodnie, nie mógł iść z nimi dodatkowy, wolny koń. Siedziała zatem na twardym drewnie i za każdym razem krzywiła się, gdy wóz podskakiwał na wybojach w drodze.

Dotarcie do Fortu zajęło im cały dzień. Tuż po zachodzie słońca zostali wpuszczeni do Kyralii. W tamtym momencie przedstawili się jako trójka zwykłych kupców. Nikt nie sprawdzał tego, co wiozą, więc Mori bez trudu udało się przedostać. Później jechali jeszcze godzinę, aż w końcu zupełnie się ściemniło, a oni się zatrzymali. Przenocowali się w spylunce na obrzeżach nieznanego im miasta. Mori robiła za przewodniczkę, jedynie jej kyraliański nie miał żadnego dziwnego akcentu.

Następnego rana kupili coś do jedzenia i wyruszyli bardzo wcześnie. Zastanawiali się, czy wymienić wóz na dwa konie, tak byłoby szybciej, ale nie byli pewni, czy gdy będą wracać, on wciąż będzie tu stał. Wzięli go zatem ze sobą. Mori znów marudziła, że przypadło jej najgorsze miejsce.

Miejscami droga robiła się taka wąska, że musieli jechać po kolei. Lorkin jechał na przodzie, za nim Terrina z wozem, która rozglądała się intensywnie dookoła i komentowała wszystko, czego w Sachace lub w Elyne nie widziała. Mori marudziła, siedząc na końcu wozu, a Damian zamykał ich cały pochód. Po pewnym czasie, zapewne wkurzony jej narzekaniem, postanowił się nad nią ulitować i zapytał, czy nie chce jechać z nim. Popatrzyła niepewnie na koński grzbiet.

\- A siodło? - zapytała. - Mam jechać bez? Przecież swojego mi nie oddasz.

\- Moje jest niewymiarowe i za duże. Jestem pewien, że zmieścimy się tu oboje.

Popatrzyła na niego. Jechali tak wolno, że bez trudu mógł się zbliżyć, wyciągnąć do niej ręce i wciągnąć ją na konia. Usiadła przed nim, przyklejając się do przodu siodła, ale miał rację. Był ogromne. Zostali nieco w tyle, więc pokłusował konia, aby dogonić oddalający się wóz. Nawet na połowie siodła jechało się wygodniej niż na wozie. Stanowczo.

\- Dorrien o tobie nie wiedział? - zapytała. Gryzło ją to od jakiegoś czasu. - Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby cię zostawić. Był dla mnie jak ojciec... - powiedziała cicho. - Chociaż ostatnio odkryłam, że nigdy nie byłam dla niego taka ważna jak Sonea - dodała z goryczą.

\- I masz odpowiedź - mruknął Damian, wyciągając ręce po jej bokach i przejmując od niej wodze. Gdy ona prowadziła, koń postanowił robić co chce i zatrzymał się, aby poskubać nieco trawy. Za sprawą Damiana ruszyli dalej, ale wciąż pozostali nieco w tyle od Lorkina i Terriny. - Dorrien o mnie wiedział. Ale moja matka ani ja nigdy nie byliśmy dla niego tacy ważni jak Sonea.

\- I myślisz, że to dlatego okłamał Akkarina, że Sonea nie żyje? - Odwróciła głowę i wbiła w niego wzrok. Spojrzał jej w oczy, a potem wzruszył ramionami. Wyprostowała się.

\- Nie wiem, co myślał - odpowiedział.

Zapanowała kolejna chwila milczenia. Mori czuła się nieco niezręcznie, rozmawiając o Dorrienie. Na każdym kroku łapała się, że przypomina Damianowi, jak dobrze zna jego ojca i o tym, że on nie zna go wcale.

\- Myślałam, że będziesz go bronił, czy coś.

\- Dlaczego miałbym go bronić? - Poczuła nacisk na swoje plecy. - Dla mnie nic nie znaczy. Ja dla niego też nie. Dla niego liczyła się tylko Sonea.

Mori odwróciła głowę w bok i dostrzegła jego twarz zadziwiająco blisko swojej.

\- Może to jakieś przeznaczenie, że mężczyźni z mojej rodziny zakochują się w kobietach z twojej.

Nie powstrzymała uśmiechu i rumieńca, który wpłynął na jej policzki. Nie cofnęła głowy, gdy odpowiadała:

\- Być może.

Droga kolejny raz skręcała. Wyjechali zza zakrętu i wyczuła, jak Damian się prostuje. Koń zatrzymał się tuż obok konia Lorkina. Terrina właśnie zeskakiwała z wozu, a Lorkin zabierał ich rzeczy z wozu.

\- No, już myślałem, że nigdy nie dojedziecie - rzucił w ich kierunku.

\- Damian postanowił być na tyle uprzejmy i podzielić się ze mną koniem, o czym nikt inny nawet nie pomyślał - odpowiedziała mu. Dostrzegła błysk w jego oku, jakby wymyślał odpowiedź.

\- Oczywiście. Bo on taki kulturalny jest. Zmienisz zdanie, jak zobaczysz, jak zachowuje się rano - mruknął.

Zmarszczyła czoło ze złości, ale Damian to zignorował. Zszedł z konia, a potem pomógł jej. Przywiązali konie, wóz ustawili z boku i poszli zająć jakiś wolny pokój. Tak mijały im kolejne dni, aż piątego stanęli w miejscu, z którego widać było Imardin. Mori poczuła niespodziewany strach, a jej przyjaciele przyglądali się miastu z niemałym podziwem.

Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni byli, gdy przekroczyli bramy, a zewsząd zaatakowała ich bieda. Mori pokazała im, gdzie mają jechać. Zdziwiła się, jak dobrze pamięta układ budynków. Znaleźli małą spylunkę na uboczu i tam wynajęli pokoje. Jeszcze tego samego dnia wysłała posłańca do Lorlena z prośbą o spotkanie. Umówili się na wieczór w jego gabinecie.

Mori roześmiała się, widząc miejsce spotkania.

\- Ciekawe, skąd on wie tyle, co się dzieje w Gildii. - Nigdy by nie wpadła na to, że Lorlen wie, iż matka pokazała jej tunele pod Gildią i miastem. I właśnie tego musiała użyć, aby dotrzeć do jego gabinetu niepostrzeżenie.

Godzinę przed planowanym spotkaniem ubrali na siebie peleryny i ruszyli. Moriana miała nadzieję, że droga, którą wybrała, jest dobra. Czasem wprawdzie na skrzyżowaniach łapała się na tym, że nie wie, gdzie iść, ale po chwili przypominała sobie. Po czterdziestu minutach błądzenia doszli do wielkiego otworu, który był czymś zasłonięty. Mori przyłożyła oko do małej dziurki i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było puste. Pchnęła ramę obrazu, a ona otwarła się. Weszli do środka, a potem zamknęli ją za sobą.

Po pięciu minutach drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna w niebieskiej szacie. Mori rzuciła mu się na szyję. Objął ją, a potem obrzucił wzrokiem pozostałą trójkę.

\- Nie dałam rady namówić ich, aby zostali w mieście - powiedziała.

\- Domyślam się - odpowiedział. - Tak mi przykro, Moriano.

\- Wiem - szepnęła cicho. - To już nawet tak bardzo nie boli... - Zacisnęła mocno powieki, a gdy je otworzyła, oczy miała bez wyrazu. - To jest Magiczka Terrina, chociaż bardziej woli być nazywana kupcem. Uparła się, że chce zobaczyć Imardin. I nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać. - Terrina zdjęła kaptur z głowy i uścisnęła dłoń Lorlena. - Mag Damian. I tak pewnie przypomina ci Dorriena, i masz rację, jest jego synem.

\- Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że on ma syna - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Administrator.

\- On wolał o tym nie pamiętać - przyznał Damian, zdejmując kaptur i witając się z Lorlenem.

\- A to mój brat. - Wskazała brodą na Lorkina, który wciąż z kapturem na twarzy, zdążył już zająć jeden z foteli.

\- Akkarin zawsze tam przesiadywał - zauważył Lorlen, a Lorkin wstał niczym oparzony. - On jest podobny do Akkarina tak bardzo jak ty do Sonei?

Pokiwała głową. Lorkin zdjął kaptur z głowy i podszedł do nich. Był identycznego wzrostu co Lorlen, może był jedynie nieco szczuplejszy. Podali sobie dłonie, nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku.

\- Zadziwiające - mruknął Administrator. - A teraz opowiedz mi wszystko.

Streszczenie tego, co udało jej się odkryć, zajęło sporo czasu. Opowiedziała mu o początkach podróży, o Anie, o Takanie, o tym, jak bardzo różnią się ich opowieści, aż w końcu o podejrzeniach i planach na jutro. Lorlen wydawał się być nieco zaniepokojony tym, co mówiła, bo kazał jej obiecać, że nie zabije Dorriena. W innym przypadku wybuchnęłaby śmiechem, ale teraz widać i Administrator traktował tą sprawę poważnie. Niechętnie, pod naciskiem Lorkina, złożyła obietnicę.

Zrobiło się późno, więc udali się do spylunki. Padli wyczerpani na swoje łóżka i chwilę później już spali.

Następnego ranka Mori obudziła się pierwsza. Sonea zawsze powtarzała, że Mori jest rannym ptaszkiem jak ona. Ubrała się i wyszła na targ, kupić coś do jedzenia. Zostawiła to na stole, a potem podeszła do łóżka Lorkina i lekko go szturchnęła. Otworzył oczy, wciąż zaspany i spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie.

\- Chodź - mruknęła.

Poczekała, aż się ubierze i weźmie dwie bułeczki z tego, co zostawiła Damianowi i Terrinie. Wyszli cicho na korytarz, potem zeszli po opustoszałych schodach i wyszli na ruchliwą ulicę. Mori poprowadziła go zwinnie uliczkami, a on ani razu nie zapytał, gdzie idą. Czasem łapała go za rękę, jakby to miało dodać jej otuchy, ale szybko ją puszczała.

Nie skomentował, gdy weszli znów do tuneli. Tym razem ich droga była znacznie krótsza i kończyła się na zewnątrz a nie w jakimś budynku. Stanęła w miejscu i wpatrywała się we wzgórze, rysujące się w oddali. Chyba powoli zaczął się domyślać, gdzie go przyprowadziła. Wdrapał się za nią, a potem bez problemu odnaleźli grób, którego szukali. Mistrzyni Sonea. Uśmiechnęła się, dotykając palcami złotego napisu na zimnym kamieniu. Żona Akkarina. Matka Lorkina i Moriany. Niemal poczuła wdzięczność do Dorriena za ten dopisek, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, co zrobił.

Usiadła na trawie, Lorkin obok niej i tak spędzili kilka godzin, rozmawiając o tym wszystkim, o czym nie mogli porozmawiać przez poprzednie osiemnaście lat. Gdy oboje poczuli, że są głodni, wrócili do spylunki i coś zjedli. Po obiedzie czekała ich znacznie trudniejsza misja. Wizyta u Dorriena.

Pojawili się w jego mieszkaniu we trójkę, znów używając tuneli pod Gildią. Mag podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy ich zobaczył. A zwłaszcza Morianę. Potem jego wzrok spoczął na Lorkinie, i mogłaby przysiąc, że rozpoznał go bez trudu. W oczach błysnął strach, a potem szok, gdy spojrzał na Damiana.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, siadając wygodnie na kanapie i czując się, jakby była u siebie. - Jak naprawdę było, Dorrienie?

Patrzyli sobie przez dłuższą chwilę w oczy, a potem mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

\- Sonea była umierająca - powiedział. - Wcześniej widziałem, jak cały dom spłonął, a z moich informacji wynikało, że byłeś w środku - zwrócił się do Lorkina. - Powiedziałem waszemu ojcu, że ona nie żyje. Stwierdziłem, że skoro Lorkin nie żyje, nic więcej ją nie łączy z Akkarinem. A z dala od niego będzie bezpieczna. Okłamałem go, kazałem mu uciekać, a sam zabrałem Soneę i cudem przywiozłem żywą do Gildii. Vinara ją poskładała i powiedziała mi, że ona jest w ciąży. Nie wiedziałem. Gdybym wiedział o tobie, Mori, nigdy nie okłamałbym Akkarina...

\- Ale odebrać Soneę Akkarinowi już mogłeś, tak?! - ryknęła, zupełnie się zapominając. - Jasne, Lorkin miał nie żyć, więc nic ją nie łączyło z Akkarinem. A myślisz, że ona została jego żoną z przymusu?!

Wstała z fotelu i zaczęła się nerwowo przechadzać po pokoju. Trzy pary oczu obserwowały ją z niepokojem, dwie gotowe powstrzymać, jakby chciała zrobić jakieś głupstwo. Nie ufali jej? Czy zrozumieli jej wściekłość?

\- Dziękuje za zniszczenie mi życia. Dziękuje za zniszczenie życia Lorkinowi. Dziękuje za zniszczenie życia Sonei. Gdyby ona została z Akkarinem, dowiedziałaby się, że Lorkin żyje! Ty cholerny egoisto!

Bez zastanowienia uderzyła. Wiedziała, że się nie obroni, że nawet nie podniesie tarczy z nadzieją, że zatrzyma jej wściekłe uderzenie. Cały czas tylko na nią patrzył. Gdy oboje byli pewni, że to już koniec, przed Dorrienem wyrosła potężna tarcza, od której odbiło się uderzenie Mori. Lorkin ruszył ku niej i przytrzymał w talii, odsuwając od Dorriena.

\- Mori, nie. On nie zasługuje nawet na śmierć - powiedział jej brat na ucho. Otworzył przejście i wepchnął ją tam.

Słyszeli tylko, jak Damian mówi Dorrienowi, że on miał ojca, którego kochał i który go kochał i nie potrzebuje kogoś, kto go zostawił przed urodzeniem. Uzdrowiciel dogonił ich po chwili i we trójkę wrócili do spylunki, gdzie czekała już na nich zniecierpliwiona Terrina.

\- Muszę się jeszcze z kimś zobaczyć, zanim wyjedziemy - powiedziała Mori, gdy tylko stanęli przed drzwiami do pokoju.

\- Pójść z tobą? - zapytał Lorkin. Pierwszy raz słyszała w jego głosie troskę skierowaną do niej.

Pokręciła głową i zostawiła ich tam. Już piąty raz tego dnia przemierzała te ciemne i duszne korytarze. Nieraz zastanawiała się, skąd jej matka tak doskonale znała te tunele. A może jej ojciec też ich używał? Musiał się w jakiś sposób wymykać. Zatrzymała się nagle i skierowała światło na ziemię, jakby liczyła, że dostrzeże na niej ślady butów, ale nic takiego nie było. Jedynie ich kroki. Westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła dalej.

Mimo później godziny, wciąż siedział w swoim gabinecie i pracował. Gdyby ktoś kazał jej wskazać najbardziej zapracowaną osobę w Gildii, bez namysłu wymieniłaby imię Lorlena.

\- Przyszłaś się pożegnać? - zapytał, podnosząc wzrok znad zapisanego dokumentu.

Wzruszyła ramionami i obserwowała, jak wstaje i podchodzi do niej. Uniosła nieco głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Dziękuje za opiekę nad Soneą - powiedziała.

\- Wyjeżdżasz? - zapytał. Pokiwała głową. - Wrócisz? - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Miałem się tobą opiekować do końca świata. Tak mi Sonea kazała. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno, a on przytulił ją do siebie.

Objęła go jak najlepszego przyjaciela, którym był przez całe jej życie.

\- To nie jest pożegnanie, Lorlenie.


	13. 13

_This is home_

 _Now I'm finally where I belong_

Dwa tygodnie musiały minąć, aby udało im się w końcu dotrzeć do domu. Do Sachaki, poprawiła się w myślach Mori. A potem uśmiechnęła sama do siebie. Dom. Jej przyszły dom. Może być.

Gdyby kiedyś ktoś jej powiedział, że zamieszka w Sachace, wyśmiałaby go. Nigdy nie zostawiłaby Gildii. Kiedyś uważała, że jest połączona z Gildią potężnym spoidłem, którego nic nie może zerwać. A tymczasem Kyralia stała się dla niej symbolem kłamstwa i życia w obłudzie. To tu, w Sachace, odkryła prawdę. I odnalazła sposób na następne lata. Pomysł na dorosłość, później na starość. Z nimi. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że mogłoby ich zabraknąć.

Terrina krzyczała coś do chłopaków, usiłując przekrzyczeć hałas. Zmusiła ich do zatrzymania się w Imardinie dłużej, bo było tam tyle wspaniałych towarów, których nigdy nie widziała w Sachace czy w Elyne. Jej natura kupca była taka zawzięta, że spędzili tam dodatkowy tydzień. Mori cały czas bardzo uważała, aby nie spotkać nigdzie Lorlena. Nie potrafiłaby się z nim drugi raz pożegnać. Oczywiście będzie go odwiedzać. Za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzi Kyralię, pójdzie na grób matki i spotka się z Lorlenem. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem.

Lorkin na żądanie Terriny ściągał jakieś ciężkie skrzynie z wozu, a z domu właśnie wychylali się Garrin i Harrel. Gdy zobaczyli Terrinę, usiłowali się schować, ale dostrzegła ich i zagoniła do pracy. Mori wymknęła się jej i weszła do środka. Jej dom. Sachaka. To piękne miasto.

Po chwili wyciągnęli ją na zewnątrz, gdzie właśnie swoje rzeczy wykładali Katara i Erin. Przyjrzała im się ze zdumieniem.

\- Przeprowadzacie się?

Uśmiechnęli się do niej szeroko, a potem kilka osób wbiło w nią spojrzenie.

\- Mamy siedem pokoi. Przeniosłam się do Lorkina, i tak spędzam tam każdą noc - odezwała się Savi, wychylając z okna na piętrze.

\- Serio? - zapytał Lorkin, między zdejmowaniem jednej skrzyni a drugiej. Terrina zabroniła im używać magii, bojąc się, że nie będą mieli nad skrzynkami wystarczającej kontroli i przypadkiem coś im spadnie. A towary były zbyt kosztowne. - To świetnie.

\- Mówiłem, że się ucieszy - powiedział Garrin, kładąc swoją skrzynkę obok Lorkina. - A Harrel wyniósł się do Terriny.

\- Zostawić was na jakiś czas, a już przewracacie dom do góry nogami - mruknęła ruda dziewczyna, śmiejąc się. Ostatnie skrzynki zostały wyładowane i wsiadła na wóz, jadąc z nim chyba gdzieś z tyłu. Mori nie do końca jeszcze orientowała się w sposobie dostania się na podwórko tego domu.

\- Więc ja i Erin mamy po pokoju. - Katara uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko.

\- A ja mam spać w salonie?! - Mori oburzyła się.

\- Damian na pewno chętnie odda ci swoje łóżko - dodała Nachira.

Moriana poszukała wzrokiem Damiana i napotkała jego błękitne spojrzenie.

\- Wiedziałem, że będę spać w salonie - mruknął ze smutkiem Damian, robiąc błagającą minę.

Nie powstrzymała się i wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Nie martw się, coś wymyślimy.

Zamknęli drzwi i poustawiali wszystkie zdobyte przed Terrinę towary w domu tak, aby nikomu nie przeszkadzały. Ona wymyśliła sobie, że świetnie na nich zarobi. Potem Garrin wyjął skądś parę butelek wina, które chłopacy szybko mu porwali i pobiegli na zewnątrz. Mori, wraz z piękną połową tego domu, ruszyła za nimi z kieliszkami.

Było już późno, gdy stworzyła nad sobą kulę świetlną i pochyliła się nad pergaminem. Zamoczyła pióro w atramencie, ale właściwie nie wiedziała, co napisać.

 _Kochany Lorlenie!_

 _Minął już miesiąc, a Ty wciąż nie otrzymałeś ode mnie żadnego listu. Mimo iż obiecałam pisać często, często, często. Długo się zastanawiałam, co chcę Ci powiedzieć i może nie jest to nic specjalnego, dla nas jest najważniejsze na świecie._

 _Uwierzysz, że w ciągu naszego pobytu w Kyralii, wszystko zdążyło się tu pozmieniać? Katara i Erin przeprowadzili się do Lorkina i reszty, a mnie, nie pytając o zgodę, zabrali ze sobą. Nie żebym jakoś bardzo oponowała, ale no wiesz. I tak musiałam czuć się urażona. Chociaż trochę. Na pokaz._

 _Erin związał się z Nachirą. Oficjalnie mają osobne pokoje, ale jakoś dzisiaj dziwnym trafem widziałam, jak zmierzał do niej a nie do siebie. Interesująca sprawa, nie? Ciekawe, co powiedziałby król, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego syn zakochał się we wnuczce sachakańskiego Ashakiego i córce niewolnika. Swoją droga, czy wuj Erina oficjalnie został uznany jako następca tronu?_

 _Katara. Zadziwiająca sprawa. Ma romans z Garrinem. Początkowo odniosłam wrażenie, że również za sobą nie przepadają, ale... no cóż. Właściwie to nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Bo mimo że Katara jak i Garrin są moim kuzynostwem, to z różnych stron. A niech sobie będą razem._

 _Pamiętasz Terrinę? Tę rudą dziewczynę, która chciała zostać kupcem, a która była z nami w Kyralii? Ona jest dziewczyną Harrela. Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej. Dzisiaj, gdy dowiedziałam się, że są ze sobą od pięciu lat, byłam w szoku._

 _Lorkin zaręczył się z Savi. Uważam, że będą mieli śliczne dzieci. A ja zmuszona jestem dzielić pokój z Damianem i jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. Jest kochany._

 _Zadziwiające, prawda? Długo nad tym myślałam i doszłam do wniosku, że nie jesteśmy naszymi rodzicami. Oni mieli swoje wojny, mogli się nienawidzić, mogli ze sobą walczyć... my nie będziemy tego kontynuować. Sonea miała rację. Dzieci nie powinny odpowiadać za błędy rodziców._

 _Nie jesteśmy nimi. Nieważne, jak bardzo podobni do nich byśmy byli. Nie jesteśmy nimi._

 _Terrina nie jest swoim ojcem, kupcem._

 _Nachira nie musi być córką Ashakiego._

 _Erin nie jest swoim ojcem, królem._

 _Harrel nie jest Cerynim._

 _Savi nie jest Savarą._

 _Garrin nie jest Keddinem._

 _Katara nie jest Kariko._

 _Damian nie jest Dorrienem._

 _I na końcu._

 _Lorkin nigdy nie był Akkarinem._

 _Ja nigdy nie byłam Soneą._

 _A mimo to kocham Lorkina. Kocham go najbardziej na świecie, jak wszystkie gwiazdy, które mi dziś pokazał. Przytulił mnie do siebie i pokazywał. Mówił: "to jest pas Mistrza Jakiegośtam", nawet nie pamiętam jakiego._

 _I z nim wiem, że każdy dzień będzie lepszy. Doskonalszy._

 _Odnalazłam prawdę. Odnalazłam siebie._

 _Zawsze kochająca,_

 _Mori_

Wykorzystane piosenki:

1\. Patrycja Markowska - Ostatni

2\. Hurts - Illuminated

3\. Rhapsody - Bloody Red Dungeons

4\. Goo Goo Dolls - Iris

5\. Ellie Goulding - Lights

6\. Within Temptation - Fire and Ice

7\. Sonata Arctica - My Selene

8\. Xandria - Ravenheart

9\. Within Temptation - Where is the edge

10\. Scorpions - Lorelei

11\. Nightwish - The Islander

12\. Richard Durand - Always the sun

13\. Switchfoot - This is home


End file.
